


Progressive Tax Brackets

by WenchicusThoticus



Series: Hozai [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Collars, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, DILFs, Daddy Kink, Dark Crack, Deepthroating, Degradation, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Father/Son Incest, Femdom, Filth, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Glitter, Handcuffs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Knifeplay, Leashes, Liberals, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Piss, Porn Logic, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Prison Sex, Prostitution, Public Claiming, Puns & Word Play, Redemption?, Sadism, Sexual Humor, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Subway Sandwiches, Taxes, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Urination, except they're lassoed together by a dominatrix and left to settle their differences, hints of romance, rarepairs, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenchicusThoticus/pseuds/WenchicusThoticus
Summary: “Don’t do it, son.” Ozai’s expression turned from rage to fear. It was a look he’d never seen his father give him before, and he liked it. “I’ll tell you anything — no, everything! — you want to know about progressive tax brackets!”But it was too late. Zuko shed his robes, fully exposing himself to both men. “Here comes the empire-class Fire Nation war balloon,” he announced.--Zuko tries to adjust to his new role as fire lord. Hakoda tries to help. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Bato/Ozai, Bato/Ozai/Hakoda, Hakoda/Ozai (Avatar), Hakoda/Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda/Zuko/Ozai, June/Hakoda, June/Ozai, Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/June/Hakoda, Ozai/Prison Guards, Ozai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Hozai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590562
Comments: 64
Kudos: 162





	1. Zuko/Ozai/Hakoda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiro_Hi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Hi/gifts).



> When I said “ask and ye shall receive” in my last fic I didn’t expect anyone to ask, but they did, so here’s this abomination. Basically this is a fic where uhhhhhhh Zuko and Hakoda spitroast Ozai and then piss in him. jsyk. I’ve seen a fair amount of stuff where Azula repents for her crimes via sexual slavery but we all know it’s Ozai who really deserves that sort of treatment. Enjoy it you sick fuck(s).

Zuko was struggling as fire lord, and that was the simple truth. He’d sacked all his advisors after their terrible decision-making had nearly led him into another war, and Uncle Iroh was across the world in Ba Sing Se, his legendary wisdom currently unavailable.

Unfortunately, this meant that there was only one person who could help him.

“You might not want to go in there, my lord,” the prison guard warned him. “The water chieftain has been going at it for hours.”

Zuko cringed. The prison guards had gotten into the habit of using Ozai as a fucktoy ever since the war had ended. Zuko had turned a blind eye to it, but that had only encouraged more and more people to visit the former fire lord to “pay their respects,” as some put it. Uncomfortably enough, Chieftain Hakoda was among them.

Sighing, he got it over with and burst into the cell. There was no telling how long he’d be waiting if he didn’t go inside now. 

Indeed, Hakoda was busy ramming into Ozai from behind, the cot creaking with each thrust of his hips. Zuko stood there, entranced by the sight of Hakoda’s thick cock sliding in and out his father’s ass, and the way Ozai was moaning shamelessly, on his hands and knees, legs shaking.

“…Hey, guys,” Zuko greeted them.

Ozai sharply turned his head at the sound of Zuko’s voice, and he tried to writhe free of Hakoda’s grip. “Water peasant! Stop it!” he cried.

“You don’t really want that,” Hakoda cooed, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking him off in time with his thrusts. The slap of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the cell. “Besides, tell me, what do good whores say when they want something?”

Ozai gagged on the words. “Please, stop. Master.”

Hakoda pulled out and stroked his thigh. “Good boy.”

“What do you want?” Ozai hissed. His furious gaze burned into Zuko through the sheet of hair covering most of his face.

“I kind of just wanted your advice about instituting a progressive tax,” Zuko stuttered, gesturing vaguely and trying not to look at either of their dicks.

“If you couldn’t tell, boy, we’re quite busy at the moment. My advice is that you fuck off,” Ozai snarled.

Hakoda slapped Ozai’s ass hard enough to make him flinch. “That’s no way to talk to the fire lord, is it?” He worked a finger into his hole, and another low, bestial growl escaped Ozai.

“How dare you do this to me!” he howled even as his body reacted to the stimulation, and he pushed himself further onto it. “How dare you humiliate me in front of this insolent brat!”

“Zuko, I’m pretty close,” Hakoda panted. “Could you give us just a few more minutes?”

“That’s okay,” Zuko said awkwardly. Something in the corner of his vision caught his eye, and he realized that beneath his robes, he’d gotten a hard-on. Maybe it was because of the way sweat gleamed on Hakoda’s broad, muscular chest, or the sight of him lining up his fat cock with Ozai’s asshole, or the way he was treating his father like the worthless cum dumpster he deserved to be, but he was disturbed to find himself rather turned on by the scene before him. 

“Can I watch?” he blurted before his rational mind could stop him.

Hakoda smirked. “If you’d like.” He slipped his cock back into Ozai’s ass, gripping tight around his waist and slamming into him. He grinned sadistically at Zuko when Ozai started to gasp in time with the thrusts and claw at the mattress. 

“Get out!” Ozai shouted, his face flushed red with shame and rage behind his sheet of damp, sweaty hair. Hakoda’s attitude was infectious, and Zuko parted his robes to stroke himself.

“Looks like you have a bigger dick than your old man,” Hakoda remarked. The hungry way he eyed Zuko’s cock got him even harder.

“Silence, you filthy peasant!” Ozai roared.

“Zuko, would you mind shutting him up for me?” Hakoda asked.

Zuko froze up, suddenly mortified. “Are you suggesting that I… That I…” Hakoda slowed his rhythm to look at him inquisitively. “That I facefuck my own father?” he whispered.

“No, no, that isn’t what I was suggesting at all,” Hakoda stammered. “Why would you even think that? I just wanted you to hand me that gag on the floor over there. But… well… if that’s what you want to do, then I won’t be the one to stop you.”

“Don’t do it, son.” Ozai’s expression turned from rage to fear. It was a look he’d never seen his father give him before, and he liked it. “I’ll tell you anything — no, everything! — you want to know about progressive tax brackets!”

But it was too late. Zuko shed his robes, fully exposing himself to both men. “Here comes the empire-class Fire Nation war balloon,” he announced.

Zuko seized Ozai by the neck and forced his cock into his mouth. With the first thrust, he hit the back of his throat, and Ozai gagged. Zuko twisted his fingers deeper into his hair, drove his nails deeper into his skin. On the opposite end of the cot, Hakoda found a steady rhythm that rocked the bed, powering Zuko’s dick further down Ozai’s throat. It felt just like a cunt, tight and wet.

Zuko moved a hand to lift up his father’s head. Ozai’s eyes were wide when they met his, and drool was already dribbling down his chin and onto the sheets. The sight of his abuser deepthroating his cock and the power trip it was sending him on almost made him come right then and there. “Don’t even think about biting me…” he said, and shifted his palm to cup the left side of Ozai’s face. “Or I’ll give you a scar to match mine.”

Ozai pulled back, coughing, then gasping for air, and Zuko let him go. “Unless you want me to choke you with my cock again,” he threatened, “I suggest you start sucking me off.”

Ozai almost eagerly wrapped his lips around Zuko’s penis, his head bobbing up and down along the spit-slicked shaft. He fought to control his motions with Hakoda still fucking him from behind, but Zuko kept him in line with one uncomfortably hot hand pressed to his cheek. He eased off to suck the tip, his tongue cradling and caressing Zuko’s most sensitive spots.  
“I can tell you’ve been getting a lot of practice in here,” Zuko hissed. “Why don’t you tell me how good it tastes?” He pressed his burning thumb into Ozai’s eye.

Ozai let loose a low growl. Zuko had to admit that the vibrations felt nice on his dick, but if Ozai refused to tell him what he wanted to hear, then he would pay the price. Zuko plowed into him, hitting the back of his throat again and making him gag. Ozai writhed and tried to pull away, but he held him steady.

“If you won’t tell me how good it tastes, I’ll just assume it’s because you want it all— the way— down— your throat—!” With each few words, he jammed it further and further into him until his balls hit Ozai’s chin. 

Across the cell, Hakoda orgasmed with a cry that momentarily distracted Zuko. “Fuck, I have to piss,” he announced, and began to pull out. “I’ll be right back.”

“Just go right in his ass,” Zuko suggested devilishly. 

Hakoda returned his malicious smile. “Good idea.”

As the piss flowed, Ozai’s teeth tightened around Zuko’s cock. Zuko continued to heat up his hand, eliciting a yelp of pain from Ozai as he struggled and squirmed, but Hakoda helped hold him still. Urine trickled from his asshole and down his thighs.

Zuko started to thrust again, more furiously than ever before. He was close. Finally, he filled Ozai’s mouth with piss. It overflowed out of his mouth and cascaded down his chin, his chest, and onto the bed. 

“How does it taste? Or would you rather try my cum?”

He didn’t wait for any sort of response, climaxing deep down in his throat. Finally, he pulled out, and watched Ozai cough and retch and sputter for air. He could hardly believe that the man before him, pathetically struggling to breathe through the combination of his piss and cum, had once held so much power over him. He began to get dressed.

“Wow, I knew you had issues with your father, but that was… something else,” Hakoda said with a reverent sort of horror.

“I feel a lot better,” Zuko sighed. Even after everything he’d done to him, in the past, he’d had such a hard time hating Ozai. Now, his father was getting what he deserved, and he could finally feel at ease with the positive relationship they’d never had.

“Do you still need help with those progressive tax brackets?” Hakoda asked. “Government in the Water Tribes is much different than the Fire Nation, but I still may be of some use.”

Zuko squeezed Hakoda’s bare ass. Ozai was still on the bed, drenched in various bodily fluids and wheezing. “You can put your taxes in my bracket any time, Chieftain ;),” he said.

-FIN-


	2. Zuko/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: desk sex, blowjob, anal, and let's be real: a daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my 129-day streak of not posting smut has ended... I feel kinda bad that I tagged this as zuko/hakoda but the most that happened was they saw each other’s dicks and zuko squeezed hakoda’s ass so idk here’s a scene where they fuck. again this is not a super serious fic so expect some intentionally bad lines, including (but not limited to) continued tax-related innuendos.

Hakoda adjusted his reading glasses. “So families will pay ten percent of their income for everything they earn under 250,000 yen, and the next 250,000 will be taxed at a twenty percent rate, and so on,” he read, already bored.

“Do you think a linear model like that will work?” Zuko asked hopefully.

Honestly, Hakoda was confused as hell. They didn’t even have taxes in the Southern Water Tribe because they lived in an anarchist utopia. (He was an elected leader, and they’d probably elected someone else in his place by now because he’d spent so long dicking around in the Fire Nation for pornographic purposes.) “Sounds good to me,” he said uncertainly.

“Good.” Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. “I tried to run it by my dad again, but he called me a ‘fucking liberal’ and told me to stop visiting him.”

Considering what had happened last time, Ozai’s reaction wasn’t surprising. Zuko just needed the approval of a paternal figure in his life, and Hakoda was happy to give it to him, even if he had no idea how Fire Nation government worked.

“My main worry is alienating upper class,” Zuko confessed. “If the rate keeps going up, it’ll eventually hit one hundred percent taxation, and they won’t be happy about that. They’ll hate me, and they’ll want my father back on the throne. Technically the system is a monarchy, but they have a lot of power, too.”

Damn, Zuko really was a liberal. But Hakoda didn’t say anything about that. “Let’s go back over the plan” was what he suggested instead.

Several hours later, they’d readjusted all the brackets to meet their budget requirements, but lowered the marginal tax rates on the upper class.

 _God, all this shit is so boring,_ Hakoda thought, probably mirroring the thoughts of some sort imaginary audience who was observing their plight. _When is he going to ask me to have sex with him?_

“Okay, this is better,” Zuko announced. “Let me run it by my advisors. Then I have to overhear some disputes between some peasants…” His shoulders slumped, and he looked worn out, much older than he was. It was a lot of responsibility for someone of his age, but from what Hakoda had seen, he thought Zuko was doing a fine job handling it. (A better job than he’d done handling the trauma his father had caused him, at least.)

“We’re running ahead of schedule,” Hakoda said. “Why don’t you take a moment to relax?”

Zuko wasn’t really the type to relax. But there was something else that would alleviate his stress right now. 

“Why don’t you…”

 _Don’t say it, don’t say it,_ Hakoda silently pleaded. _Don’t say ‘put your taxes in my bracket.’ Please use a normal pickup line._

Alas, Zuko was one of the most socially awkward people he’d ever met. “Uh… Extend your deadline into my tax season?”

 _Oh La, that’s even worse._ “What are you asking me? Tell it to me straight,” Hakoda prompted. _Or, preferably, tell it to me gay,_ he thought, and stifled a laugh at his own bad joke.

“I’d like to have sex with you,” Zuko managed to choke out. It was far from the seductive purr Hakoda had imagined, but he’d take it. He was on top of him in an instant, straddling his hips on top of the office chair.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he said in a low, husky voice. Normally, he wouldn’t go for someone this young, but he figured that if the kid was old enough to be fire lord, he was old enough to fuck. (And maybe part of the attraction was that he was like a less bratty version of Ozai whose living quarters weren’t infested with rats.)

Their lips crashed together, and they bonked foreheads in the process. “Ow, fuck,” Zuko groaned, pulling away. Hakoda apologized and gave his booboo a loving, fatherly kiss, and then moved back down to his mouth. Zuko’s lips parted, allowing Hakoda to slip his tongue inside.

Hakoda pushed him up against the back of the chair, grinding against him, and in turn, Zuko reached under his shirt and pulled him closer, fingertips tracing the muscles of his back. Hakoda ran one hand through Zuko’s sleek hair, tugging free his crown and setting it on the desk behind them without breaking the kiss. Impatient to take it further, Zuko pushed him away so he could get undressed, while Hakoda struggled out of his pants.

“There’s lube in the bottom left drawer,” Zuko said. Hakoda found it and set it on the desk, and when he turned back around, Zuko was naked. He took a brief moment to admire Zuko’s lean, muscular body before diving back in. The feel of bare skin on skin got him harder than ever, and he wrapped a fist around Zuko’s cock and began to jerk him off. Zuko gasped at the furious pumping, but Hakoda silenced him with another kiss.

 _Actually, it was hotter when he was making noises,_ Hakoda thought, and left a trail of wet kisses down his neck, tracing the outline of his pecs with his tongue, and finally sucking his hard, dark nipples.

Zuko gasped again, raking his nails up Hakoda’s back and into his hair. Hakoda journeyed even lower, kissing Zuko’s inner thighs while continuing to pump his dick like it was a shotgun and their enemies outnumbered them a thousand to one (not that they have shotguns in the Avatar universe, but you get the picture). Zuko guided Hakoda towards his cock, and he relented, taking the head in his mouth. His dick was… spicy. He supposed that was normal for firebenders.

Instead of sitting there and pondering it, Hakoda was eager to get on with it. “Sit back, Your Highness,” he growled, sending delightful vibrations down Zuko’s cock. “You’ve earned this.” He slowed his strokes, twisting his hand along the shaft, and Zuko shuddered and cried out. 

With his free hand, he reached for the lube on the desk and clumsily unscrewed it, spilling it out onto his fingers. He massaged Zuko’s hole, listening to his breathing growing heavier, then slid his fingers inside. They locked into a rhythm with the twisting pumps along his dick and the strokes of his tongue along the head. Moments later, Zuko twitched, wailed, and suddenly Hakoda’s mouth was filled with cum. He swallowed quickly and made a show of licking his lips even though it was the spiciest shit he’d eaten in years and his mouth felt like it was burning. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Zuko moaned, standing up on shaky legs. Hakoda, wishing he could say the same about the taste of Zuko’s semen, slammed him forward onto the desk. He pressed a hand onto his back and lined his cock up with Zuko’s ass, teasing him with the tip.

“Please,” Zuko begged, breathless. He wriggled underneath Hakoda’s firm grasp, trying to get get comfortable on the wooden surface.

“Please what?” Hakoda asked. He coated his cock in a layer of lube. As tempting as it was to plunge right in and ravage Zuko’s tight young ass, he needed to hear his affirmation.

“F… fuck me,” Zuko pleaded. “Please.”

“When you ask so nicely, I can’t resist,” Hakoda murmured, and his cock slipped inside, slowly disappearing into Zuko’s hole. He grabbed Zuko’s hips and gave a few light, experimental thrusts to see how the boy reacted. “How does that feel?”

Zuko’s nails dug into the wood. “More,” he gasped, and Hakoda rammed it into him hard enough to make the desk creak and shake. Their balls slapped together, and he was glad to have the cushion of Zuko’s ass instead of the hard desk.

 _Maybe we should go to his bedroom,_ Hakoda thought, but it was halfway across the palace and they didn’t really have time. He thought that maybe it was a bad idea to fuck on such a creaky old desk too, but soon his rational mind was lost to the sensational pleasure of Zuko’s ass, clenched tight around his cock. He steadied into a quick rhythm (at approximately the tempo of “Every Time We Touch” by Cascada) that rocked Zuko’s rectum (and his world). 

Sweat beaded at his temples and beneath his palms, the room’s temperature and Zuko’s moans increasing as their vigorous fucking went on, until at last he orgasmed with a mighty warrior yell. As soon as his head cleared, he helped Zuko off the desk, wrapping him in a warm embrace that was fatherly as could be but for their nudity and the cum running down Zuko’s legs. He kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair, and started to reach for his clothes, but a horrifying sight met his eyes when he looked to the desk.

Zuko noticed it at the same time. “No!” he cried. It seemed that whilst Hakoda had been screwing him over the desk, he’d come all over the papers containing the tax plans.

“No, no, don’t panic,” Hakoda said in a voice almost as steady as his rhythm during sex. “You can still read them, right? We can transfer them onto a clean sheet of paper.”

“Right, right, you’re right,” Zuko said. He leafed through the papers, relaxing a little once he saw that the writing was still salvageable. 

“You get dressed. I’ll copy them down.” While Zuko gathered his clothing, Hakoda considered sexily licking Zuko’s cum from the pages, but that shit was too spicy for a Water Tribe guy like him. His mouth was still burning from last time. “I hope you can read my handwriting.”

Zuko finished changing, and Hakoda stood naked in the office with the new copy of the plan. “Good luck,” he said, handed him the plan, and started to go in for a kiss, but Zuko held a palm up to stop him.

“No, you’re still covered in… We smell like sex. Get dressed and get out of my office. Send a servant to clean up this mess and tell them that if they talk about what they’ve seen, I’ll have them banished.” He added shyly, “Thanks for everything, though.”

Hakoda glanced to his right, where a window had been open to the courtyard the whole time, and smiled at his endearing awkwardness. “Ooh, how authoritarian. Not such a liberal now, are you?” he remarked.

“What?”

“Nothing. Go to your meeting.” He slapped Zuko’s ass on the way out the door. It had been worth it, he decided, to slog through hours of boring financial shit for the chance to fuck that thing. “If there’s anything else you need my help with in the future, just let me know.”


	3. Ozai/June/Hakoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought to myself, “what if I wrote a tax-themed porn novella?” Please enjoy an unnecessary chapter from the part of me that’s disappointed in myself for not having written any smut about june cause she’s pretty hot. or don’t enjoy it, i’m not the boss of you. this is very gross, but that’s why you’re here. if you have a request you can just let me know somewhere.
> 
> This is how government works. Trust me. I took a poli sci class once.
> 
> tags: prostitution/sexual slavery, cunnilingus, bondage, whips, double penetration (in one hole), femdom, bad puns

“Wait, since when do I have to pay to get in?”

“Uh, since we realized we could make money pimping out the former fire lord?”

“It really took you guys a year to discover prostitution?” Hakoda rubbed his forehead, frustrated. And to think that firebenders had considered themselves the master race for a century. They had the dumbest bending anyway. Their fire couldn’t even burn people. Well, except for Zuko…

“I didn’t bring any money. I don’t know what else to tell you,” he grumbled. “And besides, I’m just here to talk.”

“It’s all right. He’s a regular,” another guard said gruffly. “Let him in.”

“Thank you,” Hakoda sighed. He made his way down the dingy passage to Ozai’s cell, but the guard pointed him a different direction.

“We moved him to a new cell. It’s at the end of the hall.”

“One without rats?” Hakoda asked hopefully.

“One without rats,” the guard affirmed, nodding wisely.

When the metal door creaked open, Ozai looked up from his paltry meal of stale bread. A blanket hung off his wiry frame, revealing his bare chest underneath. He abandoned his food and clambered onto the bed, ass out. The rest of the blanket dropped to show that he’d been naked underneath.

“No, no, not today,” Hakoda said. It was remarkable how well-trained he’d become. Ozai relaxed and pulled the blanket around himself again. “I just wanted to tell you that the tax bill has been approved by the council.”

“When I’m not sleeping, I’m getting fucked. Half of my diet is semen,” Ozai rasped. “Do you really think I care about the tax bill?”

“Yes, I think you do,” Hakoda said. “And I know that with the amount of people coming into this cell, you still have connections on the outside. And,” he laughed, “with the amount of people coming into your ass.”

“Make another pun and I’ll strangle you to death with my bare hands,” Ozai threatened. “I don’t care how many cocks I have to deepthroat as punishment.” He sat up on the bed and crossed his legs. “Listen. I’ll make you a deal. You’re right. I have connections on the outside opposed to the bill. They may threaten revolt, or at least protest it, if it passes. I’ll tell them to shut it down if you do something for me.”

Hakoda raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“There’s someone coming in later to see me. She’s known as being particularly sadistic, and I don’t want to risk another near-death experience today.” Upon seeing Hakoda’s expression, he clarified, “A guard almost ruptured my windpipe this morning. Me and the other prisoners call him Subway because his cock is a foot long.”

Hakoda chuckled. “That’s a pun, you know.”

“No it isn’t! I’m just sharing information with you, you fucking clown. I didn’t even come up with that name.” He turned directly to the camera. “And for only five dollars, you can get your very own footlong at Subway Sandwiches. Eat Fresh!™”

The cameraman gave Ozai a thumbs up and left the cell.

“As I was saying,” he continued, “if you stay here and draw some of my visitor’s fire, I’ll tell my man on the outside to suck it up and pay his taxes.”

“When’s the visitor coming?”

“She’s due in about an hour.”

“All right. You mind if I hang out here until then?”

“Yes, I mind. Fuck off.”

Hakoda reached into his pocket and threw a pastry and some fresh fruit onto the floor, and Ozai pounced on them like a man starved. Which he probably was.

“How about now?” Hakoda asked innocently. He had to wonder how many visitors Ozai got outside of sex tourists. Maybe the guy just needed someone to talk to.

“Fine. But my threat about your bad jokes still stands.”

Hakoda frowned. His jokes weren’t bad — Ozai just had no sense of humor. He tried changing the subject, “So, who’s your man on the outside?”

“You’re not getting that out of me so easily.”

Hakoda rolled him some more food.

“It’s Governor Ukano. He’s always been one of my biggest supporters,” Ozai divulged whilst stuffing his face.

“Oh, his daughter used to date Zuko, didn’t she?”

“Agni knows why,” Ozai scoffed.

“Hey, don’t be such an ass to him,” he said defensively. “He’s a good kid.”

Ozai glared at him. “He used my mouth as a urinal. You were there.”

“Okay, okay, fair point.”

Someone thumped on the door from the other side. “Hey! Your visitor’s here early! Hope you’re ready!”

“Fuck off!” Ozai shouted, and Hakoda scrambled around to face the entrance. The door screeched open again, and in walked a woman clad in all black. A sheet of glossy hair covered one eye, tattoos spiraled on her shoulders, and a whip rested at her hip. The men fell silent.

Her visible eye darted back and forth between them. “Why are there two of you?” she asked, sounding almost bored.

“We’re a package deal.” Hakoda cordially threw an arm around Ozai’s shoulder, only for Ozai to bat him away.

“Whatever. More bang for my buck.” 

Hakoda glanced over to where Ozai seethed at yet another pun. While he was still looking, rope fell onto his lap, then tightened around his torso, pinning his arms, and tying him and Ozai back to back.

“Normally, I like a little more fight from my men,” their visitor drawled. “But I was in the area, and I had to see what you were made of.”

“I’m sorry, June, but thanks to people like you who take advantage of my situation, there’s not much left of me,” Ozai snapped.

“Um, Ozai?” Hakoda whined. “There’s a rat in the corner.” He tried to stand up so he could jump onto the safety of the bed, but he couldn’t get far with the dead weight attached to his back.

“So? Stop being such a little bitch every time you see one. They’re harmless. Besides,” he growled, “they make good snacks for when the guards don’t feed me enough. Catch it and give it to me.”

Even in his panic, Hakoda just couldn’t resist. “I would but, I’m a little tied up right now.”

“That’s it! I’m gonna kill you!” Ozai writhed against the restraints, struggling to get his arms free.

June’s whip cracked, and they both fell silent again. “Boys. Stop fighting.” She grabbed the rat by the tail, swung it around a few times, and flung it out the window. It Wilhelm-screamed as it plummeted towards the ground below. “Listen up, sluts. I just had an idea. There’s two of you, and one of me. How about you take turns eating me out, and whoever makes me come gets first choice of which of my holes you’d like to stick your rancid cocks?”

“Sounds good,” Hakoda chirped. “Ready when you are.”

“I wish the avatar had just killed me,” Ozai grumbled.

“I see you’ve got the attitude of a winner,” June said to Hakoda, stripping off her dress to reveal a lean body of both curves and muscle. Her breasts swayed as she squatted to level her pussy with him. “Get me warmed up. Who are the hell are you, anyway?”

“Chieftain Hakoda of the Suh-duh Wuh Try,” he said, his words becoming muffled as she shoved her crotch in his face.

“He likes to visit me,” Ozai clarified. “My life was much better before I met him.” But Hakoda didn’t hear as her thighs clamped around his head. His skilled tongue found her clitoris, circling it with small strokes. He hadn’t come here to fuck this woman, but he wasn’t about to say no to a pussy as tasty as this. It was a little salty, a little sweet, and it started to drip down his chin as he worked. She draped a leg over his shoulder, and he moved with her, keeping careful track of her clit. Her fingers fumbled at the rope pinning his arms, then at his belt. He fell forward onto his knees and knelt before her, drinking the sweet sweet nectar of her cunt.

When she pulled away, he whined. “Save some for your friend,” she said, and on shaking legs, she positioned herself on the bed and bared her pussy to Ozai.

“He’s not my fr—” Ozai protested, but she pressed his face into her opening before he could finish his sentence.

“Well? Are you just gonna stand there? At least get undressed while you wait your turn,” June barked.

“Yes Ma’am,” he said. He understood what Ozai had been saying — June hadn’t done anything that sadistic yet, but she was kind of a bitch.

And it kind of turned him on. For a moment, he forgot he was doing this for a tax bill of all things. Well, a tax bill that was very important to Zuko, but still, a tax bill. He pulled off his clothes, hard cock bobbing free, and stroked himself to the sight of Ozai burying his face in June’s pussy.

“I know you can do better than that,” June said. Her whip rose and struck Ozai in the back, and he jolted away in pain a little, but dug in. The lash left an angry red streak down his spine.

“Don’t be too rough on him. The guards don’t like it when you leave marks on the merchandise,” Hakoda said, which wasn’t true — the guards didn’t give a fuck — but he was only here on the condition that he got June to lay off the worst of the torment.

June made hard eye contact with him. “Then can I leave marks on you instead?”

Hakoda’s dick throbbed painfully. The idea scared him, but he had to admit that it was arousing. “Be my guest,” he choked out. Ozai backed away, and Hakoda took his place. He slid a digit into her wet hole and fingered the back wall of her cunt as he lowered his mouth on to her clit again. Just as he was getting into it, Ozai grabbed his balls and squeezed.

He screamed into June’s pussy. “What the fuck? This wasn’t part of our deal!”

“Get back to work, slut,” June snapped. The whip cracked on his back, and he flinched. He’d lost track of her clit, and it further escaped his grasp as Ozai started stretching his sack, dragging him down. The former fire lord cackled ominously at Hakoda’s cries of agony, and June grabbed his head and pressed it into her to prevent him from sliding further. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe, smothered by her pussy and gasping for air through the pain.

Thankfully, Ozai’s hand moved to his cock, stroking a few times. Hakoda returned to devouring the absolute meal in front of him, but he was acutely aware that the handjob could very well turn back into something far more sinister at any moment. June’s legs tightened around his head, trapping him between them. The strokes of his tongue grew quicker despite his aching jaw; maybe the faster she came, the faster he’d get out of here.

Ozai’s fingers played at the opening of his urethra, and he forced down his panic. It was better than getting his balls busted, but still. The tip of his finger went in, then his whole nail. What the fuck did I agree to, Hakoda asked himself as he fought against the urge to yank away from the painful intrusion. His licking became sloppy and desperate until June’s thighs squeezed down around his head and she cried out, shuddering as orgasm overtook her.

Hakoda writhed free of the legs entangling him. Ozai’s finger popped out of his penis. “What the fuck?” he yelled. “Why did you stick your finger up my cock?”

“That was for all the times you’ve facefucked me, and the ball torture was for when you encouraged my son to do it, too,” Ozai snapped. “Next I was planning on strangling you for—”

“For all the puns? Well, I’ve got another for you. You’re a real dick, but I’ll admit that move took balls!” he shouted.

“Boys, please get along,” June warned, “or I’ll have to ask you to leave, Chieftain.”

I’m doing this for Zuko, he reminded himself. If he put up with his father for his whole life, I can put up with him until this over. “No, no, I’ll be a good boy,” he promised.

She smirked. “That’s what I like to hear. On the bed, sluts.”

Hakoda warily positioned himself next to Ozai, sneaking glances at June’s rope to make sure she wouldn’t lasso them together again.

June rubbed her chin, deep in thought. “Two dicks is better than one dick,” she murmured, dispensing some Iroh-grade wisdom. She grabbed one cock in each hand and pulled them toward each other until both dilves got the message to sit with their dicks touching. She rubbed them together, sizing them up against each other. They twitched in her hand, dribbling precum down her fingers.

June climbed onto the bed and slowly lowered herself onto the them. She sat there for a moment to adjust to the sensation of the two cocks stretching her dripping pussy. The walls clenching around his dick were tighter than anything Hakoda had felt before, even Ozai’s ass before the guards had started abusing it, or Zuko’s that time on the desk. He got a good view of her lustrous black hair cascading down her muscular back and his cock disappearing past her plump ass.

When she started to move, he nearly screamed. He shifted his head to get a glimpse of Ozai, who got the view of her tits and her (probably judgmental) face. Ozai grabbed her by the waist, biting his lip.

Hakoda couldn’t control himself anymore. He bucked his hips up into her wet pussy, the friction of her slippery walls and Ozai’s cock against his almost too much for him. He roared again.

Then June skillfully turned on their dicks to face Hakoda, and it was all he could do to not come his brains out right there. Her tits bounced as Ozai tried to line himself up with Hakoda’s sporadic thrusts.

“Come on, boys. You can do better than this,” June mocked them. Hakoda put his hands on her hips, over Ozai’s, daring to interlace their fingers because they were in this together.

“On the count of three,” Ozai growled, his voice low and bestial and way too sexy for the words he’d just said. “One. Two. Three!”

June squealed as their cocks pummeled her simultaneously. Hakoda squeezed his eyes shut and let himself get lost in the motion of thrusting into her tight, wet hole. There was only the action of fucking and the pleasure of her pussy and the other cock moving against his. He could hear Ozai’s ragged breathing, June’s moans, and the squeaking of the bed, but it was all background noise as he stayed focused and kept himself moving even as he grew tired. His fingers crushed around Ozai’s hand and June’s waist.

Finally, he came deep in her pussy, and Ozai’s load followed soon after. When June tried to get up, she practically fell over and tumbled off the bed.

“Have I told you recently that you scream like a little bitch when you fuck?” Ozai asked.

“Only every time I’m here,” Hakoda replied. “Do you think we should help her?”

June floundered around on the ground, finally using the wall to drag herself to her feet. “Hm,” Ozai mused. “I don’t think so. Why were on you holding my hand while we were fucking her? Are you that lonely and desperate for romance?”

“Well, you didn’t pull away,” Hakoda pointed out.

“That’s it,” June declared. “This could’ve been a great fuck, but your incessant bickering ruined it.”

She picked up the rope, and it was too late for either of them to do anything before they were lassoed back together, chest to chest. Ozai caterwauled in distress at the prospect of being tied to a pun-making water peasant for potentially hours, and Hakoda struggled against the rope, only to find that his arms were pinned again and his face was pressed against Ozai’s.

“I think you two better stay like that until you learn to get along,” she said. “By the way, fire lord, your brother’s better.”

“Yeah, well, I’m burnt out!” Ozai shouted as June wiped the cum from her thighs and began to get dressed. “What’s your excuse?”

“Goodbye, gentlemen,” she said, and the cell door shut, leaving Ozai and Hakoda tied together.

“So… now what?” Hakoda wondered.

“If you say a single word, I’m going back on the deal,” Ozai threatened.

A chattering caught his attention, and his gaze flitted over to the corner, where…

“Ozai?” He squirmed in his restraints. “There’s another rat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Subway Sandwiches for sponsoring this chapter. Eat Fresh!™


	4. Hakoda/Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: collar/leash, sexual slavery, public claiming, foot fetish, blowjob/deepthroating, facial, gangrape, master/pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cont’d directly from last chapter. long intro with off-brand seriousness because i like seeing these two characters interact, but there WILL be smut. this chapter is a hot fucking mess but hopefully emphasis on the “hot” and “fucking.” Zuko will be back for chapter five but other than that idk where the hell this is going.

“Just face it. We’re stuck here until someone comes to get us.”

“We have the best chance of escaping while there’s still circulation in our arms. Surely, you brought a knife, or something else sharp…?”

“We could try calling for help.”

“No use. This is the most soundproof room in the whole prison.”

Hakoda opened his mouth to scream. “Don’t you dare,” Ozai threatened. “Don’t you dare scream right in my ear.”

Sighing, Hakoda rested his head on Ozai’s shoulder as the former fire lord struggled against the lasso binding them together.

“Look…” He shifted around. It was difficult to get comfortable with their bodies pressed against each other in weird ways and the rope digging into them. “The tax bill wasn’t the only thing I wanted to tell you about when I came here. I’m going home soon, so this might be the last time I see you, at least for a while.”

“Why should I care? Good riddance.”

“You don’t have to care,” Hakoda said. “I’ve done some horrible things to you in the name of catharsis and retribution, and I don’t blame you if you hate me. But in spite of that, the more times I come here, the more I want to like you, Ozai.”

Ozai laughed. “Sometimes you are funny, Chieftain. Why would you want to do that? I’m the most hated man in the whole world. My own children despise my existence. Even the avatar, who believed he was so noble to spare me, threw me in this cell and forgot about me. Don’t lie to yourself, Chieftain. You hate me just as much everyone else.”

“I just think…” While he could still feel his fingers, he caressed Ozai’s lower back. “In another life, I could’ve ended up like you. In fact, the only thing separating us right now is that when someone comes to burn through this rope, I’ll be the one walking out of this cell.”

Ozai uselessly strained against the bindings again. “Spare me your vapid introspection, water peasant. We are nothing alike.”

“I won’t pretend like I know your whole past, nor can I ever fathom of treating my family in the way that you did. But I’ve seen the sort of brainwashing that goes on in the Fire Nation. I want to believe that I wouldn’t have fallen for it if I was in your place, but I know I would do anything if I believed it was in the best interest of my people. And that’s not to say that I didn’t do horrible things during the war.” He paused, thinking about all the decisions he’d made, all the terrible things he’d been forced to do, and those he’d done of his own free will. “You must have some things you regret, right? Times when you were presented with two bad choices, and you had to choose whichever you thought would do the least damage.”

“My only regret is the choice that led me to having this conversation.”

Exasperated, he rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m just saying that I don’t believe you’re inherently evil, or I’m inherently good. Who’s to say I wouldn’t have done the same things as you if I’d been fire lord? Bought into the same propaganda.”

Ozai threw him a bone. No, not that bone. “So, humor me. Why, then, do you think you’re better than me? Why can’t your beliefs be as false as mine? Because it is the victor who writes history?”

Hakoda sighed. He stopped moving his fingers, resting them limply on Ozai’s hip. “You know, you’ve been here for a year now, and you haven’t changed a bit. Well,” he considered, “you’ve gotten a lot better at giving blowjobs, but… that’s not what I’m talking about. Every day, people rape and assault you in hopes of breaking your spirit, but you’re still an angry asshole. I admire that about you, but you’ll never heal. Your son broke out of the brainwashing. So did your brother. But you’re still trapped in the same way of thinking that landed you here in the first place. You know why I think that is? Because you’ve been designated as a lost cause. No one’s given you the chance to improve yourself — you haven’t been shown any kindness. And that’s the difference between my beliefs and yours.”

“Please,” Ozai scoffed. “You’re going to lecture me about kindness? After coming here for a year and getting off on my misfortune? Showing people kindness only leads them to take advantage of you. That is why it is for the weak.”

“Well, there’s nothing kind about you, but people are taking advantage of you day in and day out,” Hakoda reminded him. “And I’m not weak. I’ve killed enemy soldiers in cold blood. I’ve bombed their boats and watched them sink to the bottom of the ocean, and I didn’t help them because to do so could’ve cost me my men. I’m not weak, but I’m kind. And now that the war is over, I want to extend my kindness to you. This whole thing has gone too far, and I’ve been compliant for too long. I don’t want you to spend the rest of your life bent over the side of this bed, and I’m sure you don’t want that either. You can still change.”

Because in another time, this could’ve been him.

“Don’t you realize, Chieftain? The rest of my life isn’t very long.” He could’ve sworn he heard Ozai’s voice shake. “It’s only a matter of time until one of my visitors chokes me so hard I don’t wake up.”

“Not if you come with me to the south pole,” he blurted suddenly.

Ozai pulled away (as much as he could, anyway, considering the rope) to look him in the eyes, doubt and uncertainty wavering in his gaze. “Zuko will never allow it,” he said. “You can’t be serious.”

Hakoda tilted his head and pressed his lips to Ozai’s. To his surprise, Ozai didn’t yank away in disgust; he just sat there and let Hakoda kiss him. Ozai’s breath still smelled like June’s pussy, and his lips were all chapped, but overall it was a solid 7/10 experience. Three and a half stars.

When he drew away, Ozai’s eyes were watery. “I can’t remember the last time someone kissed me like that,” he murmured.

“See what a little kindness can do?” Hakoda smiled. “Look, I’m serious about what I said, and Zuko owes me some favors. I’m sure I could convince him, if you know what I mean.”

“I was about to tell you not to demean yourself by whoring yourself out to him, but you already have so little dignity that I’m certain it doesn’t matter.”

Hakoda sighed, frustrated. “Really, man? I thought we just had a moment, and you’re already back to insulting me. Don’t make me rescind my offer.”

“You don’t want to do that,” Ozai purred in his ear. “You and I both know you want me all to yourself…” His voice dropped to a low, husky whisper, and his hot breath against Hakoda’s cheek made his hair stand on end. “…Master.”

“What the fuck? How bipolar can you—” His breath hitched in his throat. “Mm—oh yes…” Hakoda let out a low moan as Ozai trailed wet kisses down his neck. His dick stiffened, jutting into Ozai’s stomach. “Good boy,” escaped through his gritted teeth when Ozai’s mouth opened at his collarbone. “You’re such a good boy, you know exactly what I like.”

The cell door opened, and the mood died immediately. “Got dinner for you, slut— oh.”

“Little help?” Hakoda asked. “We’re stuck. I can’t feel my arms.”

“Yeah, yeah, all right,” the guard said. He didn’t have any food with him, so Hakoda could only assume that the dinner in question was his dick. The guard kindled a flame on his fingertip and held it up to the rope, burning through it. When it snapped, they broke apart and desperately tried to regain circulation to their arms.

“Well. What are you waiting for, slut? Get on your knees,” the guard prompted, undoing his pants. His soft cock sprung free and flopped around like a bobblehead. bobble bobble bobble.

“I don’t believe you heard the news, Ling. I serve only one master now,” Ozai said, a tired smirk creeping onto his features. “Isn’t that right, Chieftain?”

“Oh, what? Oh, I mean yes. He belongs to me now. I’m getting permission from Fire Lord Zuko to bring him to the south pole with me,” Hakoda said.

“So what I’m hearing is that you don’t have permission,” Ling said. His dick was still hanging out, literally just vibing. “Not yet, anyway.”

“I said,” Hakoda asserted, seizing the remnants of the lasso, “he belongs to me now.” He slung the rope around the back of Ozai’s neck, and yanking him forward, and fastened a knot to form a makeshift leash and collar. “I’ll claim him in front of the whole prison if I have to.”

“Excuse me, Master, but…” Ozai groveled like a gremlin-esque henchman.

“This is for your own good,” Hakoda whispered loudly. He tugged on the leash, and Ozai fell to his hands and knees.

“Oh, I’ve got to see this,” Ling chortled maliciously. He rubbed his hands together like another gremlin henchman.

“That’s right. Just watching,” he sneered. “None of you are to touch him anymore. I don’t appreciate other people sticking their cocks in my property.”

“Anything that pleases you, Master,” Ozai murmured.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” Hakoda barked, a little surprised at the harshness of the words coming out of his mouth. “You know, I’m getting real sick of you talking back to me every time I’m here. The only sounds I want to hear from you are your screams while I claim your ass in the showers.”

Ozai’s eyes went wide, then darted down to where his dick was… having a reaction to Hakoda’s threat. 

“Oh, I knew you’d like that, you slut.” He pulled on the leash, and Ozai crawled on his hands and knees through the cell door, head down.

“Is this really necessary?” he whispered once Ling had run ahead ostensibly to tell the other guards the news.

“I really think this might be the easiest way to show everyone that you’re off-limits now,” he replied. “Also, I meant it when I said I wanted you to shut up. Which way are the showers?”

“…”

“Which way are the showers?”

“You just told me not to talk.”

“Where are the showers, you absolute manwhore?”

“Keep going down the hall. I’ll lead you.”

Ozai crawled ahead, and Hakoda was warmly reminded of taking his childhood best friend, a polar bear-puppy named Buddy, on walks as a boy. Sadly, his parents had sent Buddy to an Earth Kingdom farm after he had been naughty and eaten a fishing line. Hakoda still wondered sometimes if he’d ever be reunited with canine/ursine companion.

Wait a second… he thought, realizing something for the first time. Buddy must’ve choked on that fishing line, and my parents just wanted to spare me the knowledge of his death.

“Buddy is dead,” he cried. He started to tear up, and Ozai shot him a funny look over his shoulder. A few guards had congregated around the edges of the room as they entered the showers. “My parents lied to me for years!”

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’ Ozai mouthed.

“My dog! My dog died! And no one ever told me about it.” Ozai and the guards still looked confused, so he gracefully transitioned to a different subject. “It’s just that this reminds me of walking my dog… And you know, one thing my dog used to do was lick me, to, to show affection, so, I think you’d better do that.”

Ozai knelt, opening his mouth to throat Hakoda’s cock, only for Hakoda to jerk the leash to the side. “No, you’re not worthy of my cock yet,” he snapped. “You can work your way up from my feet.”

“Well, he can have my cock, then,” one of the guards laughed darkly, stepping forward and undoing his belt.

“No,” he demanded, the anger he felt over Buddy’s death and the lies he’d been told turning outwards at the guards. Ozai’s tongue flicked out, tracing the outline of his foot along the ground, licking the skin in between his toes. “Didn’t you hear what I told Ling? He belongs to me now. Not to any of you. Just me.”

“I don’t think that’s fair,” another guard piped up. “We’ve been taking care of him for the past year, sharing him between us. You can’t just have him all to yourself.”

“Especially not after we’ve trained him so well!” a third insisted.

“I don’t care,” he said firmly. Hakoda wrapped a hand around his own cock and worked it with slow pumps. With the other hand, he used the leash to guide Ozai. He couldn’t see what was happening beneath the slave’s tangled mess of dark hair, but he tilted up his foot so Ozai could get to the sole. The tongue moved across the balls of his feet down to his heel, then back up. The guards eyed Ozai’s exposed ass, sticking up in the air, with undisguised envy and lust. (And greed, and wrath. And hell, why not gluttony, sloth, and pride, too. Ozai’s ass inspires a lot of sin.)

Hakoda stroked himself faster. Ozai took a whole big toe in his mouth and sucked heartily, and Hakoda ran his toe over the ridge of Ozai’s teeth, then slowly pressed it further into his mouth, pushing it down his throat. 

Ozai’s eyes met his for the first time since they’d gotten to the shower, and there was nothing behind them, not fear or pleasure or disgust, just the vacant look of someone going through the motions of something they’d done a thousand times before. Some of the guards seemed like they were enjoying the spectacle, while others just seemed pissed. He could hear their chatter in the background, feel their eyes on them, but all he focused on was Ozai — Ozai, who had once been the most powerful man in the world, now on his hands and knees in a prison shower with a collar around his neck, degrading himself for Hakoda’s pleasure.

Hakoda jerked the leash up, the foot came out, and Ozai’s hands flew to his neck as he choked. But because he was such a good, obedient slut, he got right back to work, kissing up Hakoda’s legs and tonguing his inner thigh. “May I, Master?” he rasped.

Hakoda said nothing, only grabbed his collar by the knot and pulled his head towards his dick. Ozai took the entire cock down his throat in one fluid motion, lips meeting the base of the shaft. His head slid up and down the length of the cock, Hakoda’s tip hitting the back of his throat each time. He looked down, and he remembered why he’d treated Ozai like shit for so long. There was really nothing hotter than watching the ex-dictator who’d stolen your life and family deepthroat your cock in front of a live audience, drooling and sputtering around your girth, his eyes dead and unfocused. He looked broken, empty inside, but Hakoda knew he wasn’t.

It was this thought that made him suddenly pull out. The first spurt of cum hit the floor, and the second and third hit Ozai square in the face.

“Lick it up,” he demanded. Ozai looked at him with emotion — reluctance — for the first time since they’d gotten started, but Hakoda only tightened his grip on the end of the leash. His mouth went to the ground again as he lapped it up, tongue scraping the wet shower floor.

“Get up, slut.” When Ozai stood, Hakoda grabbed him by the shoulders to face the guards. “Do you see that?” He gestured to the cum dripping down Ozai’s face. Some of it had trickled to his chin and into his beard. More caked his lips and stuck in his eyebrows. “He’s my personal whore. Do I need to make it more obvious to you soggy loaves?”

“Come on. If this is really the last we’ll be seeing of him, then we’d better give him a proper sendoff, don’t you think?” Ling said. 

“We won’t be giving him up unless we hear directly from the fire lord himself!”

“Yeah, and you talk awfully tough for a guy who’s outnumbered about ten to one. You can either hand him over right now, or you can join him on the floor!”

Hakoda shrugged at Ozai and gave him a look that said “well, I’ve done all I can” while the guards rallied in agreement with one another. Ozai nodded at him once, his blank expression replaced with one of understanding.

Hakoda stepped back as the swarm of horny guards descended upon the Ozai. One slammed him against the wall, another grabbing the leash. Belts unbuckled, pants dropped, and dicks found their way into Ozai’s holes, thrusting and pounding in his ass and mouth. He tried to cry out, but he was silenced by the cock in his mouth that Hakoda assumed could only belong to Subway. (The man. The legend.) Two guards filled his asshole at once, pumping in sync in a way that cued him in that they’d done this before. Others still waited their turn, cheering on their coworkers and/or beating off.

When one guard finished, another would quickly take his place. Soon cum, tinged red with blood, was leaking out of Ozai’s hole, dribbling all the way down his legs and pooling on the floor. The one female guard of the lot seized his collar and tilted his head up so he could eat her pussy while another pair of guards took turns pummeling his ass. The frayed end of the leash trailed into the puddle of semen on the ground. Hakoda felt kind of bad about it, but he started jerking off too, adding his own cum to the collection just as the last set of guards wrapped up.

“Now he’s all yours,” Ling said, putting his flaccid dick back in his pants. Ozai was an absolute wreck, covered in bodily fluids, one hand pressed to the wall as he stood doubled over and gasping for air.

“I’m sorry that kind of… backfired,” Hakoda cringed.

“That’s just another Tuesday for me,” Ozai wheezed, even though nothing indicates that they have weekdays in the Avatar universe. But it’s not like they have Subway either. *X-files theme plays*

“Well… Let’s get you cleaned up.” Hakoda turned on one of the showers, and cold water flowed over them. He sprayed the nozzle all over Ozai, watching the cum and blood wash off his body and spiral down the drain. He washed his hair and beard, undoing the knots and tangles as best he could, while Ozai stood there passively, and, he suspected, appreciative of a rare gentle touch.

Finally, he untied the collar and walked Ozai back to his cell. His ass had been so badly ravaged that he could barely move his legs without making it bleed. Ozai collapsed into bed immediately, letting Hakoda lay with him and brush out his wet hair with his fingers. “Tell me about your dog,” he murmured sleepily, head resting on Hakoda’s stomach. “Tell me about the south pole.”

“Well, it’s cold, and we live in tents. You probably won’t like it.”

“I’ll like it better than here.”

He laughed softly, but his mood fell again. “You said that people take advantage of kindness. You’re not going to take advantage of my offer… are you?”

“I don’t see how I could.”

“You won’t try to escape, or… You know what, I don’t want to put ideas in your head. Besides, you won’t try to run away if you fall in love with me first.”

“What?”

“What?”

A long, awkward pause followed.

“Believe me, Chieftain,” he said, his voice more slurred and muffled than before, “running away won’t be at the top of my list of…” He trailed off, and when Hakoda looked to see what had happened, Ozai had fallen asleep.

He smiled to himself and leaned back, preparing to spend a few more hours in the cell. It reminded him of when Buddy used to fall asleep on his lap. Those had been good times.


	5. Zuko/Mai (+ Hakoda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: blowjob, anal fingering, balljob, accidental voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i didn’t mean to make this chapter so sad. it’s a mental breakdown *kazoo plays*

“Where have you been all day? You said you’d help me with all this paperwork,” Zuko barked.

“I was visiting your dad,” Hakoda said, shutting the office door behind them. “I was going to ask you for a favor, but maybe now isn’t a good time.”

“Seriously? You were off getting laid? I thought you’d forgotten about me!” Zuko frantically rifled through desk drawers, then lowered himself onto the floor, his ass sticking up. Tragically for Hakoda, his thick robes obscured its shapely curve. “And now I can’t find my pen!”

“I didn’t go there to get laid today… even if that’s what ended up happening… I got your dad to tell me about Governor Ukano’s opposition to the tax bill, and I convinced him to tell him to stand down.”

“I already knew Ukano would throw a fit at being asked to pay a few extra yen in taxes,” Zuko said. His voice was muffled from the floor. Triumphantly, he grabbed the missing pen and slammed it onto his desk, but he still looked troubled. “I spoke to him today. He doesn’t care what Ozai tells him to do anymore — he said something about excessive semen intake causing brain cancer, but, uh… only in men? I’m pretty sure he just thinks gay sex is disgusting, and my father is no longer fit to lead after living in that prison for a year.”

“About that…” Hakoda tried to interject, but Zuko continued.

“He says I have to marry his daughter if I want his political support. So Mai is coming over today to talk,” he sighed. His shoulders slumped, and Hakoda just wanted to hug the kid.

“You would marry someone just to get a tax bill passed? That’s not right, but I admire your dedication,” he said softly.

“It’s not just about the tax bill. It’s about everything I do as fire lord. He wants a hand in it. He wants as much power as he can get.” Zuko curled up behind the desk, pulling at his hair in distress, and Hakoda moved behind him. He put his hands on his shoulders and rubbed.

“Mai and I broke up for a reason,” Zuko went on. “I’m not ready for marriage. I don’t know how I’m supposed to run a country and raise a family at the same time! I’m struggling to do just one.”

“I wish I knew how to help you, Zuko,” Hakoda murmured. He bent over and kissed Zuko’s cheek. “Best I can do is take your mind off it. Let’s not talk about Mai, or Ukano. I wanted to ask you if it was okay if I took your dad back to the south pole with me.”

“Are you serious?” Zuko glared at him, incredulous.

Yep, it had definitely been the wrong time to ask.

“I, I think it would be good for him,” Hakoda stammered. “He might actually be able to recover if I take care of him, which he certainly won’t do if he stays in prison—”

“Just when I finally accepted that my father is getting what he deserves, now you want to bail him out?” Zuko jerked away from him. “No. I won’t allow it. The moment he gets out of that cell, he’ll vanish, and he’ll try to destroy the world again—” He sprung up from his chair, pacing back and forth. “I can’t believe you, simping for my father of all people—”

“Okay, what’s this word ‘simping’ that I keep hearing? Everyone keeps telling me that the avatar is ‘simping’ for my daughter, and I don’t know what that means—”

Zuko took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Never mind. It’s not important.” His composure didn’t last for very long. “What is important is that I have to marry my ex-girlfriend to hold onto a political ally, and I’m not ready for that sort of commitment, and now you’re asking me to let my father back into the world? Aughhh!”

“You’re right. It’s a lot.” He put his arms around the boy, and Zuko stood there stiffly as Hakoda’s hands roamed his back. “You’re right. You don’t have to give me an answer. Don’t even think about it until you get the time.” He felt a little bad about giving up on Ozai so quickly. After they’d woken up from their nap, Hakoda had promised him that they could, in fact, adopt a polar bear puppy and name it Superior Zuko, and that yes, Katara’s waterbending could heal his abused asshole.

But Zuko was more deserving of his help, he knew. The boy nodded into Hakoda’s chest, and Hakoda kissed the top of his head. “Why are you so nice?” Zuko sobbed. “You’re even being nice to my father.”

“No, no, no, don’t cry,” Hakoda urged him. He ran a finger across Zuko’s cheek to wipe away the tears, his thumb trailing over the tough, uneven skin of his scar. He remembered that Ozai had done that, and suddenly the joke about naming their dog “Superior Zuko” didn’t seem very funny. Maybe, Hakoda thought, it was okay if Ozai spent the rest of his life in prison paying for his crimes.

Zuko stretched up to meet Hakoda’s mouth, and they locked lips. Every now and then a choked sob would escape him, and Hakoda would pull him tighter and kiss him deeper. Zuko’s hard-on jabbed into his leg, but he left it alone because he was getting less of a horny vibe and more of an “I’m sad and overwhelmed and need a friend” vibe.

That was when the doorknob jiggled, and Zuko reacted with, as we all know, lightning speed. “Quick! Hide!” he hissed, and Hakoda slipped under the desk. The door swung open just as Hakoda vanished, barely daring to breathe in the cramped, dark space.

“Zuko. Have you been crying?” a flat voice said. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko caught a glimpse of his boner tenting the fabric of his robes, and he sat down behind his desk before Mai noticed it too. “No, it’s just… allergies,” he said. “Uh… pollen.”

“Sure, Zuko,” Mai said dismissively. Brushing aside a few papers, she took a seat on top of the desk. “I’ll get right to the point. This isn’t how I imagined our engagement.”

“You’ve imagined our engagement?” he echoed.

Beneath the desk, Hakoda buried his face in his hands and prayed for Zuko to stop giving him secondhand embarrassment. Secondly, he wondered why he’d had to hide in the first place. If he’d just been standing out in the open, it wouldn’t have even been suspicious. They’d both been wearing all their clothes, even if Zuko had had a boner. Sometimes, after all, guys just got hard for no reason. Surely, women knew that?

“Yes, Zuko. I’ve imagined this since I was a little girl.” The desk creaked above him, and her feet dangled over the edge. Zuko’s hands were folded in his lap, covering his hard-on. “But I want us to do this out of love, not because my father wants power and you want to pass a mortgage bill or whatever.”

“It’s a tax bill,” he corrected her, raising a finger. 

Her eyes found the bulge beneath his robe the instant he’d lifted his hand, and he flushed a bright red. “Oh, Zuko, is that for me?” she purred.

“Yeah,” he squeaked out. “I’ve missed you.” The first part was a lie, but the second part… it was true. Although their breakup had allowed him to explore his sexuality in ways he’d never thought possible, he didn’t love Hakoda in the same way he loved Mai. And he didn’t love Ozai, well, at all.

“In that case, why don’t I take care of it for you?” She eased herself into his lap, grinding on his hard cock. “To celebrate us getting back together. Right?” 

“Right,” he said. Her lips pressed against his, and she grabbed his face and pulled him in. As the kiss deepened, her tongue slipped into his mouth. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling the strands free of his messy topknot, and her right thumb traced the outline of his scar. 

Zuko wrapped his arms around her and tilted his head so he could see past her. When he opened his eyes, Hakoda gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up, then politely averted his gaze. If Mai turned around and saw him, it was all over. He threaded his hands through her hair so he could control where her head went, but she took it as a signal to start moving lower.

They broke apart, and she started pushing aside the layers of robes separating her from his cock. “Don’t you think we should take things to my bedroom?” Zuko asked nervously.

“It’ll be quick,” Mai said. “I’m sure you have a lot of things to do, but for now, just let me make you feel good.”

It was her sly smile more than her grip around his newly exposed cock that stopped him from insisting they take it elsewhere. ‘Anime is liberal propaganda,’ Hakoda mouthed at him from under the desk.

‘I can’t read lips,’ Zuko mouthed back. Mai got down on her knees, intruding into Hakoda’s space. The water chieftain pressed himself against the back wall of the desk with silence and precision, not daring to move, and Zuko tried to move his chair further back, but he was already at the edge of the room.

Mai licked along the length of his cock up to the head, then back down to lavish attention upon his balls. Zuko liked having his sack played with almost as much as he liked his dick sucked (but not in a cock and ball torture-y way because he was a vanilla little bitch). It just felt nice, like a massage, when her tongue went up and down along the seam of his sack, and even better when she put the whole thing in her mouth. 

That was another nice thing about her. She already knew what he liked. For a moment, Zuko sat back and let himself forget all about Ukano’s power-hungry ways and the precarious situation with Hakoda. Being married to Mai really wouldn’t be bad, and they could wait a while to have kids. Maybe by then, he’d be more adjusted to his job.

Mai’s right hand went back to working his cock; the other ventured further back, rubbing his asshole. “What have you been doing since I last saw you?” she asked. Her finger dipped into his hole, exploring tentatively. “Or rather, who have you been doing? I don’t remember you being this loose.”

“No one,” Zuko said quickly, and in a tone that would not have fooled even the people who bought into Sokka’s Wang Fire act. 

“You can tell me, Zuko. I won’t be jealous.” Her finger went deeper, and Zuko couldn’t help but to respond to her touch, driving himself further onto the finger. “This engagement isn’t breaking up any other relationship, is it?”

“No,” Zuko said. He glanced past her at Hakoda, still pressed up against the wall and barely breathing. ‘I will shove the state of Israel up your anus, and try to breastfeed this tree stump without breathing asbestos,’ Hakoda mouthed.

Zuko made sure Mai was concentrated on his cock before he tried to reply. He guided her head towards his dick, but she was too focused on catching up with his sex life to shut up and suck him off. When her eyes finally went down, Zuko hissed, ’I have no idea what you’re saying,’ getting fed up with Hakoda’s attempts to communicate. ‘Where is Israel? That’s not one of the four nations.’

‘Israel is an illegitimate colonizer state! Raise the banner of Jihad against the oppressors,’ Hakoda mouthed. He started to detach himself from the wall and slowly slide through the gap between the desk and the floor.

“No!” Zuko said aloud before Hakoda could bomb any Israeli civilians and/or liberate Palestine. The chieftain froze.

“What’s wrong?” Mai asked, annoyed. “I thought you liked my fingers up your ass.”

“I do,” he assured her. He tried to put a sexy spin on it, giving her an awkward, flirty grin. “But right now, I’d rather have your mouth on my cock.”

The light came back to her eyes. “If you say so, fire lord,” she said. She licked the tip, lapping up the precum that had beaded there, and her tongue traveled torturously up and down the shaft. After a teasing that went on far too long (for multiple reasons) she took it into her mouth, not even up to the root. Zuko pressed his palms to the back of her head, easing her further onto his cock, but when she gagged, he stopped and let her pull back. 

He frowned. It wasn’t that Mai was bad at it, but to his horror, he found himself thinking that both Hakoda and Ozai had given him better blowjobs than this. Maybe part of that had to do with how he couldn’t let down his guard with Hakoda hiding in the room, or that the older men had more experience.

But Mai didn’t allow the setback to discourage her. Her head began moving along his cock faster and faster, and she was coming perilously close to smacking Hakoda now that things had really started to pick up. Zuko bucked his hips into her mouth, groaning and whining as orgasm approached. In the back of his mind was the urgent thought that he had to get her out of here as soon as this was over. As much as he’d love to reciprocate her favor instead of returning to his awful paperwork, he couldn’t afford it. Hakoda had things to do, too. Like sounding the trumpets of Jihad. Whatever that meant.

Zuko finished in her mouth. She swallowed enthusiastically, making a show of licking her lips. Zuko was almost out of the woods — but time slowed and his heart stopped when she leaned backwards, bumping into Hakoda underneath the desk.

Mai screamed in a rare display of extreme emotion. A knife appeared out of thin air for her to point at the accidental voyeur. “What the fuck? Zuko, why is there a guy here!? Has he been watching us the whole time?”

Hakoda waved amicably. “Nice to meet you. I’m—”

“Why were you watching me and my fiancé have sex, you fucking creep!” Mai stumbled away, headed for the door. “You know what? The engagement’s off! You can forget about your stupid mortgage bill!”

“Wait! I can explain!” Zuko cried. He started to run after her, but she slammed the door in his face. “…It’s a tax bill.”

Hakoda finally crawled out of the cramped space under the desk. And to think, for a moment, things had been going so well.

“Now what I am gonna do?” Zuko started tearing up again, clenching his fists. “Rahhh!” The stacks of paper on the desk scattered across the floor, and a ball of fire scorched the wall.

“Zuko, we can figure this out,” Hakoda said. He didn’t dare approach the boy for fear of ending up on the wrong side of his fit. “Listen to me.”

“No! This is your fault! If you’d just showed up on time, then, then—” He panted, trying to find somewhere to put the blame.

“It’s no one’s fault,” Hakoda insisted. “It didn’t make sense for you to tell me to hide, and I shouldn’t have gone along with it—”

“I don’t want your pity! And I don’t need your help! Other people just ruin things—” He shot another plume of flame from his fists, and the wallpaper blackened and peeled. “And I’m never, ever letting my father out of jail! Not for his sake, and definitely not for yours!”

Hakoda grabbed him by the shoulders, and he stopped raging for a moment. “Listen. I’m going to fix this, whether you want me to or not. You need to get out there and tell Mai the truth about what just happened. As for me? I’m getting that tax bill passed, whether she marries you or not.”

Hakoda spun on his heel and left the office. It was time to do something completely shitbrained.


	6. Hakoda/Ozai (+ Ukano)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: anal, frottage, knifeplay, glitter as lube, masochism, object insertion, blatant disregard for other people's privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far. I would like to share some cover art for the fic (sfw) along with this next chapter. It was my first time using Inkscape and I had some trouble with the fills, but overall it’s a major upgrade from the previous program I was using.
> 
> A good chunk of this chapter is just Dad Shenanigans™ because I couldn’t help it, but as usual, there will be a smut scene too. Now, without further ado:

Hakoda slammed down the hundred yen that the guards were charging people to rail Ozai these days.

“I’ll need to check your bag,” Subway said. Hakoda opened his pack, and the guard pawed through the tangle of rope to get to the toolbox. “What’s all this for?” he asked, pulling out a hefty screwdriver.

“I, um, have a tool fetish,” Hakoda said.

“Yeah, I can see that, ‘cause you keep coming back here,” he muttered, shoving the bag back into his arms. “Really ballsy of you to try and claim him all for yourself during your last visit. If it were up to me, I’d be charging you at least double for that little stunt. And I gotta warn you, don’t shove anything too far up his ass, ‘cause we might not be able to pull it out. We had a visitor last week who lost a dildo up there, and then a pair of tongs trying to get the dildo out.”

Hakoda nodded. “Understood.”

“He’s busy right now, so you might have to wait your turn,” Subway said. “Go on down. You know where it is.”

Hakoda threw the bag over his shoulder, once again puzzled by the whole firebender master race narrative. Sure, the guards had been lax from the start, but now it was like they didn’t even care.

He sat outside Ozai’s cell, listening to muffled cries of what sounded like “marinara!” coming from within the walls (presumably, a safeword) and something heavy and metal thumping against the floor. Twenty minutes later, a couple walked from the room hand in hand.

Hakoda entered the cell, shutting the door behind him. The bed had been flipped completely upside-down, and each of Ozai’s limbs had been tied to one of its legs. Some fresh semen spattered the wall. Hakoda fished around in his bag for a knife, then knelt and cut his bindings.

“What are you doing here?” Ozai rasped. “I thought you were supposed to have gone back to that icy wasteland you call home.”

“I didn’t get permission from Zuko,” Hakoda said. The rope frayed and splintered, and Ozai’s left hand came free. “So I’m breaking you out.”

“Breaking me out?” he echoed, his tone more incredulous than hopeful.

“Under one condition,” he clarified. “We’re going to find Ukano and get his support on that stupid fucking tax bill. Zuko doesn’t think you can convince him, but I think you can.” He sawed through the rope around Ozai’s right wrist. “I don’t know the guy, but he sounds shady. How long did you work with him?”

“Oh, I’ve known him for decades, I’m sorry to say,” Ozai sighed. He tapped his hands against his side to get his blood flowing again as Hakoda got to work on his ankles. “All nobility is well-acquainted with each other. Not that you would know.”

Hakoda chose to ignore the comment. “So you must have blackmail on him,” he said.

“Yes, I have blackmail of all sorts. He’s been known to grope his female servants, he exchanges sordid letters with some sort of mistress, he pays off teachers to give his daughter high marks in school, he’s been seen wearing crocs in public, he’s committed tax fraud… I could go on, but you get the point.” Ozai’s leg came free, and he awkwardly maneuvered himself into a standing position. “You mean to blackmail him into supporting the bill?”

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Hakoda said. The knife nicked Ozai’s skin as Hakoda cut through the last of the bindings, and he dabbed away the blood with his shirt. “He wants to force Zuko to marry his daughter so he has more power. He’s not playing fair, so why should we?”

Hakoda stood up, eye to eye with Ozai. “You’re a devious bastard,” Ozai said, the traces of a smile on his face.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” he said. He couldn’t help his lip from curling upward as well. “And the way I see it, what can he really do in retaliation? You’re already in jail. I’m not even Fire Nation. And Zuko’s just started his reign, so how much dirt can there really be on him so far?”

Ozai’s half-smile faded, replaced with exasperation. “The whole raping-me-in-the-mouth incident.”

Hakoda pressed a finger to his lips. “No one knows about that but us.”

“Why are you so invested in this tax bill?” Ozai asked. “You’re willing to break me out of prison to threaten a governor into submission.”

“It’s not about the tax bill.” Hakoda dug around in his bag, removing the screwdriver. “Help me move this bed back to the window?”

Each of them took one end and flipped it over, pushing it up against the wall.

“It’s about Zuko, and how he’s struggling with his role. He’s young, and he has a lot of forces working against him, but I know he can succeed if he just has a little help,” Hakoda continued. He decided not to tell Ozai about his accidental under-the-desk voyeurism adventure with Mai and Zuko, and how that had ruined everything.

“Or, he could just abdicate—”

Hakoda waved the screwdriver threateningly. “No, your time is over. Today, we are weeding out the corruption that you allowed in your government.” He climbed onto the bed and began to remove the screws holding the bars over the window in place. “Getting you out of here will be no problem. I escaped from Boiling Rock, after all — though I admit I had help.”

“You only tell me that every other time you’re here,” Ozai complained. “I get it already. I’m the only character in this show who hasn’t escaped from jail.”

“This show?” Hakoda echoed, bewildered. Maybe Ozai was losing his mind in the prison — all the more reason to get him out. First he’d spoken of Subway footlongs, Tuesdays, and crocs, and now he thought they were in a show. “What are you talking about? And would you mind tying the rope in my bag to something sturdy? Maybe the bed?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Ozai sighed. He rummaged around in the bag, and began to do as he’d been asked. “You wouldn’t have happened to bring any clothing, would you?”

“Ah, shit,” Hakoda said. “No. I forgot. I guess you’ll just have to show up to Ukano’s naked, or wearing your blanket.”

Ozai secured the knot around the bedpost as Hakoda removed the first bar from the window.

“So…” Hakoda said, trying to make conversation while he worked. “I heard you lost a dildo and a pair of tongs up your ass last week.”

“Please stop speaking,” Ozai growled.

“It’s all right. We’ve all been there,” Hakoda assured him. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“What do you mean, ‘we’ve all been there?’ You would willingly engage in such debauchery?” Ozai sat down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around himself and staring up at Hakoda’s ass as he worked.

He glanced over his shoulder to shoot Ozai a mirthful look. “I went through some dark times after my wife died.”

“Your wife died?” Ozai asked. He sounded genuinely surprised.

“It was seven years ago, during a Fire Nation raid on our village.” He removed the second bar and dropped it on the bed next to Ozai. “I never mentioned her?”

“With how you never shut up, I thought you would have by now.”

“It’s a pain I keep deep inside most of the time. It was worse in the beginning, of course, but it never really goes away.” The smile slid off his face. “I’ve taken out that pain on you. It helps while I’m here, but once I leave, it just comes back.”

“Would she be upset with you for helping me?” Ozai absently rolled one of the metal bars between his palms. “The waterbenders were all gone from the south pole by the time I came to power, but I know I would have followed in my father’s footsteps had that not been the case.”

“I think she’d trust my judgment,” Hakoda said. “The way I see it, you’re not going to learn that genocide is wrong by getting your ass blasted in prison. You have to learn to appreciate other cultures, while still realizing that beneath it all, people aren’t that different from each other. And I hope you’ll come to appreciate the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Believe me, I hope I come to appreciate it too,” Ozai muttered.

Hakoda let out a sharp laugh. He let the last bar drop onto the bed, and fed the rope through the window. “Would you like to go first?” He gestured grandly.

Ozai stood up on the bed. “For once, I’m looking forward to getting rope burn on my cock.”

The window proved to be a tight squeeze, but soon both of them — plus the bag of tools, and the blanket — slid their way to freedom. Hakoda pulled him into the alleyway between two adjacent buildings, and they made their way through the vacant side streets.

“Now what?” Ozai whispered. Outside the prison tower for the first time in a year, it was obvious to see that he felt a little exposed. He wrapped the blanket around his lower half self-consciously.

“Where does Ukano live?”

“You didn’t plan this out, did you?” Ozai grumbled. He tried to tie the blanket around his waist, but it unraveled almost immediately. “He lives on the other side of the city, not to mention he may not be home. Perhaps he’s even away for work. What are we to do until then?”

“The most important thing is to get to his house before anyone notices you’re missing,” he established. “And I did plan this out. More than you think. You remember my pal Bato?” Hakoda searched through his bag again.

“Was that the one who rigged me up to the ceiling and fucked me while I hung upside-down, or the one who made me dress up like a woman and call him ‘Daddy Big Dick?’” Ozai asked dryly.

“…Anyway, he came from the Water Tribe to pick us up. I saw him this morning, and he brought a pleasant surprise.” Hakoda held up a whistle.

“A rape whistle? I could’ve used one of those a long time ago,” Ozai muttered skeptically as Hakoda blew into it. “Not that it would’ve helped. Why isn’t it making any sound? Is something wrong—”

Cheddar bowled Hakoda over, licking him playfully and sniffing at his bag. “This is Bato’s polar bear-dog,” he managed to get out between licks to his face. “Her name is Cheddar!” (Never mind that they probably don’t have cheese in the Southern Water Tribe. Like Ozai, Bato possesses a strange knowledge of other worlds. I refuse to explain this.)

Alas, Ozai was already running away, his blanket forgotten as he vanished into the distance. “C’mon, girl!” Hakoda cried. Quickly, he climbed aboard Cheddar’s back, and she dashed after Ozai. 

“I promise I wasn’t running from you!” Ozai wept once they’d swept him up. He clung to Hakoda’s back for dear life as the dog careened around corners and down streets. “When you said we’d adopt a polar bear-dog, you didn’t tell me they grew up to be so large and fierce!”  
Once they got farther from the prison, concerned citizens turned to stare at the naked dude and the water tribesman running through their upstanding neighborhoods on the back of an unknown beast.

“Stop crying and tell me where we’re going!” Hakoda demanded. Under any other circumstances, he would’ve been more patient, but they were on a mission, goddammit. 

“Take the five north to the I-806, and then take that all the way to the junction with Route 420. Get off on Cedar Oak Drive, and from there, you’ll want to make a left on East West Boulevard Avenue and a right on 15.5th. We’ll be able to park on the left side of the street today because it’s a Wednesday, but the street cleaners come by early tomorrow morning, so we’ll have to move the car before then. It’s the third house on the right,” Ozai sobbed. His nails dug through Hakoda’s shirt.

Hakoda was utterly lost. “Can you say that in polar bear-dog?”

“Woof woof woof,” Ozai attempted. Cheddar barked in what sounded like the affirmative. “There? Did she understand? Can we get off this hellbeast now?” he begged.

“It’ll be okay,” Hakoda assured him. Despite the loss of Buddy, he was a master polar bear-dog rider. He removed a hand from the reins and placed it over Ozai’s. “We’ll get there soon.”

Indeed, after a while of riding, Cheddar finally slowed to a halt, panting from the long run. “Is this it?” Hakoda asked. He studied their target, a gated mansion with an expansive garden. If Ukano wasn’t home, they could probably just camp out in his backyard and wait for him.

“Yes.” Ozai gracelessly dismounted Cheddar and quickly put distance between himself and the dog. “You know, I didn’t think that would work.”

“Neither did I,” he agreed. “Wait here, girl.” They crept around the side of Ukano’s house, looking for an opening in the fence. The brush rustled as they passed through. “See? I’m sure you’ll get used to the polar bear-dogs.”

“No, I don’t think I can. I’m sure they’re adorable when they’re young, but then they grow up, and they just become a liability and a burden to care for… just like children… more trouble than they’re worth… rude and defiant… embarrassing you during war meetings… usurping your throne and ruining the country you worked so hard to make great with their liberal ways… pissing in your mouth…”

“I think I’d best remind you that I’m doing this for Zuko,” Hakoda whispered. “And if you don’t help me, then it’s right back to jail for you. Hell, maybe once you learn to love the polar bear-dogs, you’ll learn to love your family. Now, do you think you can climb that tree and jump over the fence?”

The branches shook as Ozai slowly scaled the tree. A soft thud resounded, signaling that he’d safely landed on the other side. Hakoda followed him into the garden moments later.

“Now what? Do you want us to knock on his door, or are we breaking in?” Ozai whispered, ducking behind a bush, but Hakoda was already striding towards the entrance. He rapped on the door, to which Ozai muttered “absolute madlad…” under his breath.

A servant greeted him. “May I help you?” he asked, regarding Hakoda’s overall non-Fire Nation-ness racistly.  
“Hello. I’m here to discuss the new tax bill with the master of the house on behalf of Fire Lord Zuko,” Hakoda said amicably. “Is he home, by any chance?”

“We’re not interested,” the servant said, starting to shut the door. “He’s already made up his mind on that one.”

“Oh, I believe he’ll be quite interested in what I have to say.” Hakoda stepped past the servant and invited himself into the foyer. “I’ve sure my associate and I can convince him.”

“He’s right,” Ozai said, walking up behind him and leaning an elbow on his shoulder. “It’s a matter of utmost importance. As you can see, I’ve come all the way from prison to discuss it with him.”

“Fire Lord Ozai!” the servant gasped. “Why are you…?”

“Naked? Baby, I was born this way,” Ozai deadpanned.

“I’ll— I’ll see if I can get him,” the servant said, and he ran off, leaving the door wide open.

Ozai ventured inside as well. “We may be attacked,” he posited. “Having that dog around may be a good idea after all.”

“I hope we don’t need her,” Hakoda muttered, reaching into his bag and wrapping his hand around the handle of his knife. “Are you gonna do all the talking?”

“Believe me, I’d really like to have a word with Ukano. With all of my old guard, in fact,” he growled. “Ah, there he comes.”

Hakoda glanced over to see a sour-looking dude with a hella sideburns/beard combo approaching them. “What are you doing here?” Ukano hissed. 

“Exactly what we told your servant,” Ozai said. He approached Ukano slowly, with a certain menace in his step, and Ukano retreated in a manner most cowardly. “We’re here to tell you that there will be consequences for failing to obey your fire lord.”

“But I’ve been doing everything you would’ve wanted me to do!” Ukano wept. Soon, Ozai had him backed through the nearest door and into a bedroom painted in gray and maroon tones. As Hakoda shut the exit, trapping him inside, he took note of the rack of knives hanging beside the dresser. He’d have to make sure Ukano didn’t get his hands on those. “I’ve been opposing Zuko at every turn… I’ve been trying to preserve our way of life against his tide of liberal reform!” His back hit the wall, but Ozai kept encroaching.

“Oh, no, I’m not the fire lord in question. My son is. And don’t lie to me. You don’t want me back on the throne. You’ve been trying to leverage your power against Zuko instead. And let me tell you… it’s not going to work.”

Ukano winced and tried to pull away as Ozai’s dick slapped against his leg. Ozai grabbed him by the throat. “If it had been me, I would’ve purged all those loyal to my predecessor, but you’re lucky Zuko is so soft. That being said, it would still be a real shame if he found out about some of the crimes in your past… It would be enough to lock you away for years, perhaps even decades…”

Ukano whimpered, and Hakoda felt his pants tighten. All those times he’d visited Ozai, he’d done it just to force him to submit. But now, he was seeing him almost as he’d once been — as he’d been meant to be, really. Imposing, authoritative. Dominant. 

“You don’t want that, do you? You don’t want to end up just like me,” Ozai continued. “I doubt you’d attract visitors in the way that I do, but the guards are an insatiable bunch. Most days I get my meals with a side serving of semen. I can’t shit without my asshole bleeding. Do you know why I came here naked? They stopped giving me clothes months ago. And Agni forbid you get a cellmate, because he’d make you his bitch. I could go on, but I believe I’ve made clear my point. So tell me, Governor, is this the future you want?”

Ukano shook his head furiously.

“And what will you do to avoid that future?”

“S-support the tax bill,” Ukano stammered. “And listen to Zuko.”

“Very good,” Ozai cooed, but he didn’t let up. Neither of them were looking at Hakoda, who began to undo his belt. Ozai was no longer the picture of health he’d been at the start of his sentence; his muscles had wasted away to leave him with a lean, wiry frame, and his body was dotted with scars, scratches, and burns. Still, he had a sort of haggard anger to him that made Hakoda wish that once he was through with Ukano, Ozai would slam him up against the wall next.

“Now, how do I know that you’ll keep your word?” Ozai asked. He removed one hand from Ukano’s neck to rub his own cock. “Do you want a taste of my life in prison?”

“Ozai, don’t,” Hakoda pleaded. He’d lain out across the bed, his pants pulled down around his knees so he could stroke his hard cock. “Whatever you’re planning on doing to him, do it to me instead. I deserve it.”

“Stay there,” Ozai growled. He took a few steps over to the bed, his eye on Ukano. “If you so much as blink, I’ll cut your balls off. Chieftain, what do you want?”

“What do I want?” he breathed. “I want you to do whatever you want to me. I want to atone for everything I’ve done to you. I want you to use me…”

“Now is not the time,” he insisted.

“Please…” He bit his lip, uselessly bucking his hips into the air. “If it’s revenge you’re after, you want it on me, not him.”

Ozai ripped the sheets off the bed, which was hard to do with Hakoda splayed across it, but he managed. “You were wrong about me,” he said. “You told me I hadn’t changed in the past year. But I have.”

He turned back towards Ukano, leaving Hakoda to wonder what he meant. Ozai tied the sheet around Ukano’s wrists, then bound his wrists to the bedpost. He wandered over to the knife rack, and Hakoda felt his stomach drop in fear and his cock throb in arousal at the possibilities. But Ozai simply placed the knife on the nightstand, on the opposite side of the bed from Ukano.

“Now,” he said, on all fours above Hakoda. From this angle — from below — the long scar above his pelvis, from when one of Hakoda’s men decided to use a knife during a visit, formed a straight line to his half-hard cock. His tangled hair trailed across Hakoda’s face, tickling him as Ozai pulled his pants lower. “If I’m going to the Water Tribe, I want to establish one simple rule. You forgive my sins, and I forgive yours.”

“But the other members of the tribe—” Hakoda stammered. His hand crept back towards his hard-on, but Ozai pinned his wrist to the bed.

“The other members of the tribe were complicit in this as well,” Ozai interrupted. “Some were more than complicit. If we can establish mutual forgiveness and agree not to revert back to our old ways, then we may able to move forward. If I’m going to the Water Tribe, I won’t be going as a slave or a prisoner.”

“So you want a fresh start,” Hakoda said. “I think… maybe that would be in both of our best interests.”

“Yes. That’s what I’m asking for,” he affirmed, starting to choke up. “And the fact that you’re willing to give me one…”

Hakoda stretched up tentatively, and to his surprise, Ozai met him halfway, cupping his the back of his head and kissing him slow but deep. Distantly, Hakoda heard himself moan into Ozai’s mouth. He ran a hand along his back, and his palm met bumpy welts and rough scabs, without much smooth skin in between. Coming to the curve of his ass, Hakoda guided him down, and jerked his own hips up to rub their cocks together. Meanwhile, from the floor, Ukano had stopped trying to loosen the bindings around his wrists, and had begun the long process of accepting what was happening right next to him.

Ozai pulled away from his mouth, and Hakoda whined in protest. Instead, he ran his lips along Hakoda’s neck, leaving stinging nips in between hungry, aggressive kisses. He responded to Hakoda’s thrusts, grinding his dick against Hakoda’s in a way that coaxed bestial growls up from his throat, louder and louder as Ozai picked up speed.

“Quiet,” Ozai warned. “We don’t want the servants hearing.”

“Oh, you don’t like it when I talk?” Hakoda growled, grinding on him. Ozai grabbed his hips, holding him steady so he could thrust against his cock. “Well, there’s a great way of making me shut up that you just discovered. It’s called making out with me.”

Ozai decided to follow this advice. Hakoda looped his arms around Ozai’s back to pull him in tighter. Ukano lamented the degeneracy occurring under his very own roof.

One of Ozai’s hands left Hakoda’s hip, and he reached out to grab the knife from the nightstand. “What are you gonna do with that?” Hakoda breathed against his hot skin. The weapon had a slender, tapered handle, but Ozai grabbed it by the blade instead, a thin red line appearing across his palm.

Ozai kissed him again, hard, then leaned back, kneeling before Hakoda’s spread legs. He pushed the handle into Hakoda’s asshole, and two inches had vanished inside before Ukano objected. “No! Stop! That’s from my daughter’s prized collection!”

“You’re watching us?” Ozai accused. “I thought you’d be curled in a ball and crying by now. And I’d recommend you shut up unless you want the same treatment as he’s getting, but with the opposite end of the knife.”

“No, Ozai,” Hakoda said. “No more non-consensual knifeplay. Er, I guess you’d just call it stabbing… Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that we’re good people now.”

“Good people now,” he echoed. He eased the last inch inside before twisting the handle, where it pressed into Hakoda’s inner walls. Hakoda’s legs flailed, his back arched, and he cried out. Blood dripped from Ozai’s hand and onto the bed.

“Mmph…” Hakoda groaned. His hands were back on his cock, stroking himself furiously. “Again… please…”

“Wouldn’t you like something bigger?” Ozai prompted. “Wouldn’t you find that… more satisfying?”

“If you’re implying that I should want your cock, I’m not really sure if ‘bigger’ is the word you’re looking for,” Hakoda pointed out.

“All right, listen here, you little shit. Do you want my cock up your ass or not?” Ozai barked.

He smiled mischievously. “Well, I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Ukano, do you keep lube in here?” Ozai asked.

“Do you realize that this is my daughter’s room?” Ukano said. “I don’t know! I don’t involve myself in her sex life!” Hakoda winced; Mai would already hate him for the incident under the desk, and if she found out he’d fucked on her bed, some more of those knives just might be coming his way. Good thing he’d be out of the Fire Nation by tonight! What could possibly go wrong in the next eight hours?

“Yeah, except when you’re forcing her to marry people for your own political gain,” Hakoda snapped. 

Ozai climbed out of bed and rifled through all the drawers, leaving bloody handprints in his wake. “Forget it,” he growled. “This will have to do.” He squeezed a bottle of an unknown fluid onto his hands, then slathered it onto his cock. He’d already climbed back onto the bed, discarded the knife, and lined himself up with Hakoda’s hole before Hakoda could point out that his dick was shiny.

The sensation of stretching around the intrusion, the sensation of being filled — sudden and painful — silenced him. Whatever was on Ozai’s cock, it wasn’t a suitable replacement for lube. Then, Ozai started to move, and there was something about being hurt that made him fall into a blissful submission He let out a sound somewhere between a croak and a moan as the former fire lord rearranged his guts.

He reached over to the nightstand, hands trembling, where the bottle still lay. ‘Dear Mai, I hope your life is full of sparkles! Love, Ty Lee 💘’ read the message on the tag. “Ozai, this is body glitter,” he gasped between thrusts. “You’re using body glitter as lube. This isn’t safe.”

Ozai leaned down to speak directly into his ear in a low, husky voice that sent pleasurable chills down his spine. “Do you still want me to do whatever I want to you?” He followed it with a particularly deep thrust, one that hit the exact right spot.

“Yes!” he cried. Ozai rammed into him harder and faster, driving him up against the headboard. The bed squealed and squeaked. With more consistency now, he was hitting that spot inside him, a feeling that only complemented the pain. They reached for each other, Ozai’s bloody handprint pressing down on Hakoda’s neck, limiting his air supply. Hakoda grabbed his stupid little goat beard and pulled him in for another kiss, messy and breathless. Ukano, indeed, finally closed his eyes and fucking wept.

Ozai came deep inside him, using every last moment of hardness to keep slamming into his prostate. When he pulled out, his cock was slick with cum and blood. And glitter. He’d just wrapped his hand around Hakoda’s cock to finish him off when the door burst open, and Mai stood dumbfounded at the sight of what these invaders had done to her room.

“Well, Zuko,” Mai said as the fire lord came into view, equally astonished at what the three dads had gotten up to. “It looks like you’re not the only one here with some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "that was a lame prison break" yea i'm tryna write a tax-themed porn novella not boiling rock pt 3. but if i was trying to write boiling rock part 3 it would be called "boiling cock." i am upset that all you zukka shippers haven't written a fanfic called "boiling cock." get on it. im waiting.


	7. Zuko/Ozai/Hakoda (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags for: incest, double anal penetration, handcuffs, blindfold, electrostimulation, uhhhh shitposting, uhhhhhhh hakoda's bad puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the main plot, but I will be including a bonus chapter comprised of some shorter scenes from the Southern Water Tribe. Enjoy! (Or don’t!)

Zuko lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The tax bill had passed last night, but at what cost? He’d be lucky if Mai ever spoke to him again. Hakoda had gone behind his back and blackmailed Ukano into supporting the tax bill, a tactic that Zuko disliked because of its dishonesty. Not to mention that he’d broken Ozai out of jail and the former fire lord had spent the night in the palace. And worst of all, it further discouraged him about his prospects of making real change. If it had taken this much just to pass a tax bill, then what about everything else he wanted to accomplish?

Maybe if he just focused on transitioning the Fire Nation to a democracy, these weren’t things he’d have to think about anymore.

A knock came on his door. “Go away. I’m sulking,” he called.

The door opened anyway. Hakoda stepped inside tentatively, and Ozai followed.

“Why do you have glitter on your mou— oh,” Zuko said. Hakoda tried to wipe clean his lips with his shirt, but it didn’t seem to help much. Zuko felt himself sink deeper into his pit of despair. Why did Hakoda like his asshole dad more than he liked Zuko? Was he not mature enough? Was he that hard to love? 

Was he a worse fire lord than Ozai?

“We’re leaving for the south pole in an hour,” Hakoda said quietly. “We thought we’d come by to say goodbye first. And I wanted to thank you for letting me take your father. Ozai, do you have anything you want to say?” He nudged Ozai, prompting him as if he were teaching a small child to use the word “please.”

“I don’t,” Ozai replied. “But I have something I’d like to give you.” He pulled an envelope from his pocket and extended his hand. “In case any of the nobles give you trouble again, I have blackmail on all of them. This contains information they’d much prefer to never see the light of day.”

Zuko reached for it, but when his fingers touched the paper, he stopped. What would Uncle think if he had to blackmail his citizens into obeying him? “No,” he decided, shaking his head. “I don’t want to be that kind of leader.”

“Very well.” Ozai retracted his hand. “I suppose I have to accept that we are not the same. It’s your nation now, and you are free to run it as you desire, even if I disagree with your methods. But if I may make one suggestion… reform the prison system.”

Zuko turned to Hakoda. “Did you tell him to say all this?”

“I may have… pushed him in the right direction,” Hakoda conceded. “Go on, Ozai.”

“I made a deal with Chieftain Hakoda,” Ozai continued stiffly. “I would forgive his transgressions against me if he, in turn, forgave me for my past. Now I ask the same of you.”

“He understands if you don’t forgive him,” Hakoda added hastily. “It’s just that he wants to offer a sort of truce.”

Zuko scoffed. “You think that a lifetime of neglect, and abuse, and setting these — these impossibly high standards is equivalent to one little face-fucking incident?” He started to get up, fire crackling in his clenched fists. “Maybe it would be if it had left you with a scar for the rest of your life—”

It was then that Ozai said something Zuko was pretty sure he’d never said before: “I’m sorry.”

The heat in his hands died down. “You’re sorry?” he echoed.

“You hate me,” he said. “The whole world hates me. I’ve done something wrong.”

Mistrustfully, Zuko searched his eyes, but all he found was an earnest sadness. Ozai reached out, and suddenly, he was a young child again, safe and secure in his father’s arms. Sobs wracked his body, and Ozai mussed his hair, rubbed his back. Fingers trailed along his jawline, tilting his head up. den dey made out. it wuz sum hawt yaoi.

“Ew! Just when I thought you had a chance at a healthy relationship, you had to — ugh,” Hakoda groaned. “You know there are nonsexual ways of showing affection, right?”

Ozai broke the kiss, and Zuko’s head spun. “I don’t think you understand, Chieftain. We’re stuck in a tax-themed porn novella. Sex is the only way of showing affection.”

“Sure, just make excuses for your perversion,” Hakoda griped.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want in on it,” Ozai taunted. “What do you say, son? Why don’t we thank Chieftain Hakoda for all he’s done for us?”

“Oh,” Hakoda said, a decided blush creeping to his cheeks. “As long as you don’t have any important fire lord meetings…”

“I, uh, sure,” Zuko stammered, still absolutely fucking baffled by Ozai’s behavior. Somehow, claiming that they were stuck in a tax-themed porn novella was the least confusing part of it.

He forgot about it when Hakoda invited himself into their hug, kissing him first, then Ozai. “The Chieftain is much more of a needy slut than he lets on,” Ozai explained. “You should’ve seen him beg for me yesterday.” Making uncomfortably hard eye contact with Zuko, he kissed down Hakoda’s neck, pulling his shirt down to suck on his collarbone.

Was it weird to share a partner with your father? Whatever. It wasn’t weirder than flying into a stress/revenge-fueled rage and skullfucking him until he couldn’t breathe. What was really weird about it, Zuko realized, was the assumption that there wasn’t hatred between them anymore. They weren’t vying for dominance over one another. It was just that. They were sharing someone who cared about both of them.

“Come on, Zuko,” Hakoda urged, gesturing for him to join in. Zuko’s gaze drifted back to where Ozai was pulling open the chieftain’s shirt to leave a trail of kisses down his chest. There was, in fact, a desire in Hakoda’s eyes, one that told him that this wouldn’t be complete without Zuko.

Zuko relented, taking his hand and leading him into bed. Hakoda had done some strange things in helping pass the tax bill, but he’d been nothing but well-meaning. And now, getting him to reconcile with his father? No one had even tried that before. 

Ozai tugged off Hakoda’s pants, revealing his hardening cock. Zuko couldn’t help but to be disappointed that Hakoda’s south pole was going home to the south pole so soon, and he resolved to ride that dick one last time before they left later today. Ozai pushed Hakoda up against the headboard, and Zuko looked up from Hakoda’s cock to see Ozai using the discarded pants to bind his wrists to the bedframe. 

“I keep actual sex toys in here, you know,” Zuko said almost guiltily, like he was afraid that his father was going to punish him for having a sex life even though they were literally having a threesome with their communal boyfriend or whatever the hell Hakoda was anyway.

“I bet I know where you keep them,” Ozai said, getting up. “Where those drawings of your fursona were when your room was cleaned out during your banishment.”

“My what?” Zuko asked. Ozai was already pawing through the closet, and Hakoda glanced up to see what was going on.

“All those drawings of dragons kissing and masturbating,” Ozai clarified. He brought a box down from the shelf.

Horrified, Zuko’s cheeks burned. Fucking Ozai lighting his face on fire again. “You saw those? I— I thought the servants just threw them out with all my old homework. What— Wh— Why were you looking through my stuff?”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Zuko,” Hakoda said, pulling him in towards his chest. Zuko kissed his nipple in response. “I’m sure your old man has some similar — and much more recent drawings like that, but with phoenixes.”

“You take that back before I silence you!” Ozai threatened, waving a ball gag from the box.

“Well, you know what to do,” Hakoda teased. Ozai stormed forward, and Hakoda pulled against the pants at his sudden advance, but Ozai grabbed his wrist and handcuffed him to the bedframe before the makeshift bindings came loose. “Asshole!” Hakoda cried before Ozai shut him up with a rough kiss.

Zuko ignored what was happening right next to him. He eyed Hakoda’s dick, remembering how good it had felt thrusting inside his ass, and decided that he wasn’t going to let Ozai’s presence stop him from enjoying himself. He ran his hand along the shaft and circled the head with his thumb. Aside from some precum, it was dry. Feeling neglected, he zapped Hakoda’s dick with a little bit of lightning. 

“Oogh!” Hakoda yelled, shoving Ozai off of him with his free hand. Zuko rubbed faster, spreading the precum down the shaft. He brought his lips to the head, his tongue circling it just as his thumb had done, then toying at the dickhole. 

He pulled back. Hakoda was tensed up and watching him apprehensively while Ozai sucked on his neck, massaging his nipple with two fingers. Zuko reached for the box and pulled out the lube, slathering it onto Hakoda’s cock. It coated his hands, and he could’ve wiped it off on the sheets, but there was a better place to stick his fingers. He sent an electric shock up Hakoda’s ass, and he jumped again, making a cute little noise. “Eek! He’s shocking me!”

“Do it again,” Ozai prompted. He laughed maliciously. “Grab his cock and shock him. No, wait. I have a better idea.”

He rummaged around in the box until he uncovered a blindfold. “Ozai! What are you doing?” Hakoda whined. Ozai climbed on top of him, pinning his free arm to his side, and tied it over his eyes. When he pulled out his cock to rub it on Hakoda’s face, and Zuko got an unwanted view of his dad’s asscrack.

“Forget about world domination,” Ozai sneered. “This is why I miss bending. Do it again, Zuko.”

“Just don’t shock my feet,” Hakoda requested meekly. “They’re very sensitive.”

All right, so maybe having Ozai around had its benefits, even if he already had a wealth of images he wanted to purge from his mind after this was over. Zuko went right for the balls, and Hakoda screamed and squirmed. 

“He made me lick his feet in front of the whole prison,” Ozai said. “This is a man without shame.”

“Clearly,” Zuko agreed, still too nervous to do anything but go along with his father. Ozai unexpectedly twisted around and reached for his hand, stealthily guiding it to Hakoda’s nipples. Zuko ran a bolt of electricity through them and Hakoda screamed again, his chest heaving beneath Ozai’s ass.

Zuko grabbed Hakoda’s cock again and stroked it, another bead of precum rolling from the tip and down his hand. Self-consciously, he glanced at Ozai, who was watching him with a mild curiosity.

“Zuko, come on already, stop teasing me,” Hakoda begged whorishly. “Mm, that goes for both of you. Let me lick the rest of that glitter off your cock.”

This precluded the awkward request Zuko had thought he’d have to make to tell his dad not to watch him undress. As Ozai got busy with Hakoda’s mouth, Zuko discarded his pants and eased himself onto Hakoda’s tip, squatting as one does over a gas station toilet (a very sexy comparison, I know. You’re welcome). Hakoda’s dick entered him slowly as he eased onto it, and the chieftain’s free hand traveled from Ozai’s cock to Zuko’s hip.

Ew, Zuko thought. He didn’t want Ozai’s dick germs on him, but this was not something that Hakoda took into consideration, for he was just as much of a needy slut as Ozai had said. His hand tightened around Zuko’s waist, and he impatiently shoved himself the rest of the way inside. Zuko moaned and ground on the cock, searching for the right spot.

Hakoda’s hand at his waist stopped him. Holding him still, he drove his hips up again, and a little sound halfway a gasp and a grunt escaped Zuko’s throat, one that caught Ozai’s attention. Before he could protest, Ozai’s hand was on his hips, helping to keep him in place for Hakoda. His gaze darted down to where Zuko’s hard-on poked out from beneath his shirt, bobbing up and down as Hakoda settled into an steady rhythm.

Zuko stared at his father through the haze of lust and pleasure as Hakoda blindly thrusted into him. Ozai’s hand was dangerously close to Zuko’s cock, and Zuko caught a glimpse of Ozai’s boner that he hadn’t wanted. It wasn’t very long, but it was thick and veiny, covered in a sheen of precum and Hakoda’s spit.

His gaze jerked away. He’d seen Ozai’s dick a bunch of times during the past year — practically every time he’d visited him in prison — but never this close. This was all getting too weird, and he was about to call it off when —

“Ozai, will you get the key to these cuffs so I can just bend him over and fuck him already?” Hakoda begged. Nails dug into his skin, and Zuko’s cock throbbed at those words.

Ozai released Zuko’s waist, something Zuko had thought would decrease the tension, but just made it worse. He rummaged through the box again, and Zuko bore down Hakoda’s cock, eager to take it as deep as it could go. The blindfold had started to slip down, and Hakoda’s eyes, dark with a lustful, almost predatory look, were fixed on his face, watching his expression change with every thrust.

“This should be it,” Ozai said, and he undid the cuffs from the bedframe. Before he could get the cuff off Hakoda’s wrist, the chieftain lunged forward, slamming Zuko onto his back. The air left his lungs as Hakoda pummeled into him deep and hard. He reached up to grab Hakoda’s shoulders, but the chieftain flipped him over, shoving his face into the mattress. Zuko was vaguely cognizant of the metal handcuff slapping against his side, and the way his cock was crushed between his stomach and the bed, but mostly, he was just aware of Hakoda ramming his prostate and the fact that he couldn’t breathe.

It wasn’t really the death he’d imagined for himself. He’d always thought Azula would be there, but his father was, and that was close enough, really. Watching him suffocate while a Water Tribe DILF fucked him senseless to celebrate the passing of a tax bill. What was their safe word? Had they even established one? It wasn’t like his mouth was free to say it, anyway. What were you supposed to do when you couldn’t speak, then? Tap out?

Strong arms lifted him up, bringing him from flat on his stomach to all fours. His hands tangled in Ozai’s hair, then looped around his neck. He leaned into his father’s chest for support while Hakoda readjusted his grip on his hips and promptly got back to jackhammering into him. His precum dripped onto Ozai’s legs, Zuko tried to pull away in embarrassment, but Ozai held him against his chest. Zuko looked up to find him staring back with… what was that? A hint of softness in his gaze? Was he just imagining it?

“Sometimes,” Ozai murmured in his ear, smoothing his hair, “your vulnerability can be beautiful.”

Zuko made an inquisitive noise, unable to form any coherent thoughts at this, let alone voice them.

“That’s just a fancy way of saying you look hot while you’re getting fucked,” Hakoda said. “Which isn’t very appropriate to say to your son!”

“No part of this is appropriate,” Zuko wheezed. The first thought that bubbled up through his horny mind was that he hoped the door was locked so he wouldn’t have to banish anyone who walked in on them.

“So you want me to stop?” Hakoda’s thrusts slowed, and Zuko whined in response.

“Oh, Agni, fuck me,” he breathed, and Hakoda rammed him faster and deeper. His mouth hung open, and he was pretty sure he was drooling on Ozai. Which was less embarrassing than leaking precum on him, but still. “F… Dad, I…” His knees were weak, and Ozai was the only thing keeping him upright. “I want you to…”

“What, Zuko? Anything you want,” he said, and Zuko felt like Ozai cared about him for the first time in his life. What the fuck had Hakoda done with his real father? He let go with one hand, trailing it down Ozai’s torso until he grabbed his cock.

“My ass,” he whispered. “Fuck my ass.”

“You’re sure,” Ozai said incredulously.

“He what?” Hakoda said. He paused balls deep inside of Zuko.

Ozai shrugged, visibly taken aback. That didn’t stop him from declaring, “Step aside, soyboy.”

“No,” Zuko rasped. “Both.” Ignoring all of his instincts, he let Hakoda’s dick slip out of him, and turned over. He wanted to see their faces, and in turn, he wanted them to see his. 

But the dilves exchanged hesitant glances. “Come on,” Zuko barked impatiently, stroking his taint and working a finger into his entrance. “As your fire lord, I command you to fuck my ass.”

“I’m not even Fire Nation—”

“You heard him, Chieftain,” Ozai said, reaching for the lube. Zuko suddenly felt nervous, looking at both their dicks together. Could his hole — just a poor hole from a poor family — really take all that cock? And did he really want to invite Ozai inside, of all people? They finally had a chance to set things right with each other, but this could ruin it all over again.

Hakoda eased his tip back in, then pushed all the way inside. He pulled back to make room for Ozai, who first slid a pillow under Zuko’s ass to prop him up, then spread his legs as wide as they could go. Zuko inhaled sharply when Ozai’s tip slowly worked its way in. It was a test of trust, was what it was — if Ozai tried to hurt him or get unduly rough, then he’d call it off, for real this time. 

But Ozai was cautious, paying attention to Zuko’s twitches and whimpers, his reactions to Ozai’s every movement. If anything, Hakoda would be the one to hurt him with his impatience. The Chieftain waited only for Zuko to give him a perfunctory nod before he plunged in, and an instant later, Ozai’s cock followed, not quite hitting as deep, but stretching him wide. His strokes were tentative at first, but seeing no disapproval from Zuko, he sped up to match Hakoda’s ferocity.

As Zuko’s ass got pounded in double time, he mewled into the sex-scented air, clawing at the sheets and bunching them up in his fists. When he squeezed his eyes shut, he could still tell who was who by how the thrusts felt. Hakoda was deeper and more erratic; Ozai was consistent and steady, hitting the same spot every time. He was so packed full of cock that he couldn’t even clench around the pistoning penises, just lay there as his own dick sputtered precum. 

He couldn’t stave off his orgasm for much longer, even when their motions began to desynchronize. It was like they were fucking him in a polyrhythm now. (A 5:4 polyrhythm to be precise, with Hakoda providing the five-count, and Ozai the four. In case you were wondering.) They would ram into him unevenly, but every few thrusts, they slammed into his ass at the same time, filling him to the brim so much so that he thought that if he looked down, he might be able to see their cocks moving inside of him. Their nails dug into the skin at his waist, leaving behind little red arcs, and the pillow started to slide out from under him, but he hardly noticed anything besides his own mounting orgasm.

Ozai grabbed Hakoda’s ass, pushing with him and guiding him so they could synch back up, and it was almost too much to take, like one huge, fat cock stuffing him to the point where he couldn’t move, stimulating every nerve in his ass. He felt like he was going to burst, and he did, his cock erupting in a burst of burning hot cum.

The dilves shortly followed, one of them climaxing deep inside of him, the other pulling out and coming all over his chest and stomach. His legs shook, and his asshole felt like it had just grown three sizes, like the Grinch’s heart after experiencing the joy of Christmas or whatever. Riding out the pleasure of his wild orgasm, all he could do was lie there dazed and limp, cum leaking out of his sore hole, while a pair of arms pulled him into bed and tucked him in. He opened his eyes to see Hakoda holding him against his chest, and Ozai reaching out to stroke his hair.

“I don’t want you guys to leave,” he murmured without really thinking about it.

“We’ll visit,” Hakoda reassured him, wrapping an arm around his back. “You’re not alone, you know. You have all your friends, and they’d do anything to help you.”

“Yes, fire lord is a taxing position, but you have already acquired a wealth of allies,” Ozai agreed. “The Chieftain is right. They seem to be quite loyal to you.”

“Wait a second… ‘a taxing position!?’” Hakoda sat bolt upright, throwing Zuko off of him. “Ozai, was that a pun?”

“What? No!” Ozai insisted. “Well…” He thought about it a little. “If it was, it was unintentional!”

Hakoda grinned wickedly. “Don’t you mean… PUNintentional?”

“Maybe you two should get going,” Zuko said, smiling. In the background, “Send Me On My Way” by Rusted Root (the song from Ice Age) started playing. “Have a safe journey.”

— FIN —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this, i guess. this is a reminder to drink water and take your meds. uwu.


	8. Bonus: Scenes From The Southern Water Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack, smut, and a little bit of fluff. 
> 
> 1st sex scene: hakoda/ozai -- just your average blowjob on a boat  
> 2nd sex scene (technically two scenes, but it's the same event from two different perspectives): bato/ozai -- cross-dressing, fanny packs, buttplug, breeding kink, daddy kink, anal  
> 3rd sex scene: hakoda/ozai (bato pops in at the end) -- rimming, buttplug, master/pet, collar, spitroast
> 
> oof wow these tags. sorry daddy i've been naughty. whoops i mean forgive me father for i have sinned.

“I know that being nice to children is a newly acquired skill for you and all, but could you please try to make a good impression on my kids?” Hakoda pleaded. “And I don’t think they know about what happened in prison, so no need to bring it up, right?”

Ozai grunted in response and boarded the boat from the dock. “These are Water Tribe ships?” he scoffed. “You use these to cross oceans? This looks like one storm would destroy it. Our boats are much sturdier.”

“Okay, you know what? How about you just be nice, period?”

He smirked and shot Hakoda a sidelong glance. “You knew exactly what you were getting into, Chief— OOF.”

Cheddar bowled him over, and Ozai squealed like a little bitch and tried to squirm away when she started licking his face.

“Easy there, girl,” Bato called, coming out of the cabin to greet them. “Hey, buddy. How’s it going? You get that mortgage bill passed?”

“It’s a tax bill,” Hakoda corrected him as he was swept into an epic bro hug. 

“No, I’m just messing with you. A marginal tax rate of eighty percent on the wealthiest one percent? What’s next? A Marxist Fire Nation?” Bato asked, although Karl Marx did not exist in the Avatar universe. (But imagine if he did.)

“Ah, I remember you,” Ozai said to Bato. He had managed to wriggle free of Cheddar’s affection, and was warily petting her from arm’s length. “Daddy Big Dick. Have you found any other ‘slutty breeding bitches’ since last we met?”

Bato flushed bright red, his gaze slowly shifting to where Sokka and Katara had emerged from the cabin. Hakoda slammed his palm into his forehead.

—

Katara climbed down into the cabin, where Ozai was busy stowing his belongings for the long trip to the south pole. She pulled shut the door, and they sat in darkness for a while before Katara spoke. “I don’t know what my father wants with you,” she said, “but I want to make one thing exceedingly clear.”

“And what might that be?” Ozai asked flatly, wanting nothing to do with Hakoda’s kids and a whole lot more to do with Hakoda’s pre-kids. (His cum. I mean his cum.)

“If you hurt my family, I will not hesitate to bloodbend you off a cliff,” Katara threatened. “They will find your corpse frozen in an iceberg one hundred years after I’ve murdered you.”

“Okay, sure. I won’t hurt your family. Understood,” Ozai agreed. “Now, I have some packing to do, so I’d appreciate it if you’d leave me be.”

“No, I don’t think you understand at all. I will bend the cerebrospinal fluid out of your ears, and then I will urinebend all the piss from your bladder so that you pee your pants as you lay dying, your body a dry, empty husk,” Katara elaborated. “Your balls will explode as I semenbend all the cum from them.”

“That just sounds like another day in prison,” Ozai muttered, warily backing away from her, but she only came closer.

“Whatever you went through in prison, I can do to you a thousand times worse,” she continued. “I will interstitial fluid-bend you, causing a major intracellular osmotic shift, and later, central pontine myelinolysis.”

“…What language are you speaking?”

“Don’t fuck with me or my family,” Katara growled, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“Okay. Sure. I won’t. You have my word,” he stuttered out.

Finally, she drew away and left the cabin. Ozai wondered if he should just stay inside and not talk to anyone from the Water Tribe ever again. It seemed like the safest bet.

—

The little ship had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. After spending his first day there, getting all the urine bended out of his bladder was starting to sound better to Ozai, because at least it would be warm. Even though the Northern Water Tribe had been helping them rebuild, the south pole looked every bit the desolate wasteland he’d expected, and he wondered if he’d really rather be here than in prison. But when Hakoda grinned at him and grabbed his hand, he felt a little surer of his decision.

 _Agni, that sounds fucking gay,_ he thought. Ozai’s hot take was that holding hands with another man and feeling flutters of joy when he smiled at you was gayer than getting spitroasted between two enormous cocks.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“I’m taking you to meet my mother. There’s only so long we can put it off,” Hakoda announced.

Ozai tugged his hand free. “Bring me back to the Fire Nation immediately,” he demanded.

“Come on, really? You’re afraid of an old woman? She might snap at you, but that’s the worst she can do,” Hakoda said. 

“I’m afraid… for _you_ ,” Ozai fibbed. Hakoda raised his eyebrows suspiciously. “Your mother won’t take kindly to her son bringing home a former enemy.” 

“Oh, so you think she can still ground me because of who I’m dating? Listen, I won’t let her grill you too hard. It’ll be a short conversation. Ten minutes.”

“I mean ‘bringing home’ in the literal sense, _not_ in the dating sense. Don’t get any ideas about this relationship, Chieftain,” Ozai growled, blushing furiously at such an insinuation.

“I’ve seen how you look at me,” Hakoda teased.

“Maybe because you’re the first person to show me basic respect in a year. Come on, let’s get this over with.”

Kanna was sewing in her tent when the pair arrived. “Hey, Mom,” Hakoda greeted her warmly. “How have you been?”

When he leaned over to hug her, she pushed him aside, glaring at Ozai. “You two will break up once the sex gets boring,” she predicted.

“Mom— I—” Hakoda sputtered.

“This is not what I meant when I told you to bring home a nice boy or girl,” she said. “But I’m sure that if you put him to work, he’ll be able to earn his keep. What are your plans for him? Will he butcher our meat? Will he dig out the latrines? What about we start him easy, with the laundry?” She shoved a bundle of clothes into his arms. “You ever done laundry before, palace boy?”

Ozai stood there stupidly until Hakoda nudged him. “Uh… No… Ma’am,” he said.

“Well, you can start by joining the women at the north side of camp. They’ll show you how it’s done.” Ozai still made no move to leave, so she said, “What, did you expect to come here and sit around on your arse all day?”

“No, I— Not necessarily—”

“Then did you expect to be town whore? From what I hear, you were quite good at it.”

Ozai turned to address Hakoda. “Excuse me, Chieftain, but I was under the impression that that part of my past would not be following me here.”

“How could it not? You’ve already fucked nearly half the tribe,” Kanna said. She stifled her laughter, but Hakoda couldn’t suppress a giggle.

Seething, Ozai glared down at the laundry in his arms. “Why are you laughing? Your mom just gave me her panties,” he pointed out. “You have competition.”

While he had thought that had been a good comeback at the time, ten minutes later, he was freezing his ass off down by the water with a bunch of women jeering at him, stuck washing skid marks off the underwear of a bitter old woman. He wondered when the hell Hakoda was planning on bringing him that polar bear-puppy.

—

“This is boring,” Ozai complained. The canoe drifted aimlessly in the water, the fishing line trailing out behind it. “More tedious than those idiotic plays my ex-wife would make me sit through. More tiresome than budgetary meetings. And definitely more excruciating than that marathon cocksucking session at the prison.”

“Marathon cockingsucking session, huh?” Hakoda asked lazily, splayed out with his arms hanging over the sides.

“Yes, you were there. You were cock number 23. There were fourteen after you. I had to count to distract me from how badly my jaw ached and how bored I was. Please, Chieftain,” he pleaded. “I beg of you. Let’s return to the village. The fish clearly aren’t biting today.”

“I don’t think sucking cock is boring,” Hakoda said. “In fact, I think it might really spice up our fishing trip.”

“Well, maybe sucking one cock isn’t boring, but sucking 37 cocks in a row is.”

“If you’d stop complaining for a moment, maybe you’d realize that I’m asking if I can suck your cock.”

“Here?”

“Yes, here.” Hakoda reached for Ozai’s crotch, and the canoe rocked precariously. Ozai clamped his hands down on the side. “You’ve been working hard the last few days, and you deserve a reward.”

“It’s too cold,” Ozai protested. His dick flopped out over the waistband of his pants, but as soon as it felt the cold air rushing around it, it began to withdraw, much like a school shooter in the days leading up their rampage.

Hakoda leaned in close, further tipping the canoe. His breath was hot on Ozai’s cheek. “But my mouth is very, very warm.” Still maintaining eye contact, he dipped his head into Ozai’s lap.

Hakoda had been right. His mouth was, in fact, very, very warm. He sucked just the head, wrapping his gloved hand around the shaft and coaxing it to life. Ozai cupped his hand to the back of Hakoda’s head, and relished in the feeling of warmth engulfing his cock, Hakoda’s tongue swirling around his tip. It also pleased him to see that the glitter was finally gone.

No, wait. There was still a speck of it.

Out of habit, he checked to see if the fishing line was moving, and much to his chagrin, the fish had chosen this particular moment to start biting. “Don’t stop,” he hissed. “I’ve got this.”

He tried to sit up, succeeding only in rocking the boat and forcing his cock further down Hakoda’s throat. The chieftain reached back with his free hand and groped around blindly, but he was too far away to reach the line.

“Don’t you dare stop, you cockhungry slut,” Ozai growled. “I know you’ve been waiting for this, and I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your favorite treat.” He kept his hand clamped down, preventing Hakoda from pulling away. “Certainly, it tastes better than fish.”

Ozai dragged his ass along the bottom of the boat, awkwardly pulling Hakoda along with him, until he was on the opposite side. The chieftain was steadfast, and had only redoubled his efforts in light of their new fish situation, slowly working his way farther up Ozai’s cock with every thrust of his neck.

Ozai grabbed the fishing pole and reeled it in. The fish at the other end put up a fight, but it was no match for him. He wondered if this was how Admiral Zhao had felt at the north pole. Well, probably not as good as Ozai felt right now, because he hadn’t been getting his dick sucked while vanquishing the moon spirit. As far as Ozai knew, anyway.

The fish flopped on the end of the line, dancing like a hanged man, and Ozai flinched from its erratic movements. Hakoda started to pull away, but Ozai barked out, “No! I didn’t tell you to stop!” The chieftain tongued the head with vigor, letting his hand replace his mouth on the shaft. He jerked Ozai off with quick, powerful pumps, and Ozai came just as the fish smacked him in the face.

Hakoda swallowed, tucked Ozai’s dick back into his pants, and lunged after the fish, pinning it down and air-drowning it until it stopped moving. “Talk about timing,” he said. “It’s almost like that was a cruel prank played on us by some sort of creator. Well, maybe not a creator. But some sort of…” He struggled for the right phrase.

“You don’t know half of it,” Ozai said. A little bit of cum was still on Hakoda’s lips, so he leaned forward and licked it off him. The boat pitched again. “I say we continue this on solid land.”

—

“Wait a second. You’re not off the hook yet,” Bato said. “That’s only the first knife. You need to make more than that. We’re not stopping until we get through this whole skeleton.”

Ozai held up his raw, bloody hands. “I’m afraid I’m no longer fit to work, Daddy Big Dick.”

“You can drop it with the ‘Daddy Big Dick’ stuff,” Bato said. “A simple ‘sir’ will suffice.”

Hakoda glanced up from the bone fishhook he’d been working on. “You know, neither of you told me what happened between you.”

“Count yourself lucky,” Ozai muttered.

“I believe you should be the one counting yourself lucky, fire whore,” Bato said, raising his eyebrows. “You want to know what happened, ‘Koda? Well, here it is…”

_When Bato entered the cell, Ozai was laying on the bed, naked, too busy pleasuring himself to notice his new visitor._

_“Good morning, slut,” Bato said. Ozai slowly turned his head, eyes glazed over with lust._

_“Mm, you must be one of those Water Tribe guys,” he moaned obscenely. “I just love Water Tribe cock. I wouldn’t have condoned the genocide against waterbenders if I’d known how tasty their cum was. Mmph, I’ve been such a bad boy, committing so many war crimes… Are you here to punish me, Daddy?”_

_“No, I have a gift for you,” Bato said. From his fanny pack, he removed a set of lingerie and a silken red dress. “I want you to put these on.” He dropped the clothing on the floor, and Ozai pounced on it, taking special care to wiggle his plump ass in Bato’s direction. He did a reverse strip tease, pulling on the lacy panties over his dick and balls, and the brassiere over his bulging pecs. Then, he stepped into the skimpy dress, shivering in delight as Bato buttoned up the back for him._

_“Does this please you, Daddy?” Ozai posed for him, twirling. The dress flew up, revealing his panties._

_“Yes, it does, very much,” Bato said. “You’re starting to look like a proper whore instead of a used and abused fucktoy. Just one more thing.”_

_Bato opened his second fanny pack. Inside was his makeup kit, which he does NOT use on himself. He does NOT like to dress up as a woman in his free time._

“Hey, it’s okay if you have a feminine side,” Hakoda interrupted. “I don’t see it as anything to be ashamed of. In fact, it’s cool of you to explore your identity. No matter what, I’ll always be your friend.”

“How touching,” Ozai drawled. “This is all bullshit, might I mention.”

“Wait, wait. Let me finish,” Bato protested. “As I was saying…”

_Once Ozai had been made up, Bato sat back and admired his handiwork. The former fire lord looked every bit the fuckable femboy. His eyeliner was on point. His lipgloss was popping. Bato was ready to slam him down on the bed and screw his tight little twat right then and there, but he merely undid his pants and pulled out his quickly hardening cock._

_“It’s so big… That’s another thing I love about Water Tribe cocks… Please, Daddy, may I have a taste?” Ozai whined._

_“No, princess,” Bato said. He stroked his cock again until it reached its full length of nine inches. “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.”_

_Ozai climbed onto the bed, straddling Bato’s hips. His dick had popped out of the flimsy thong, and he rubbed his micropenis against Bato’s monster cock._

“Okay, you’re not going to fool me,” Hakoda interrupted again. He’d finished whittling down one fishhook, and moved onto another. “I’ve seen both of your dicks. I know how big they are.”

_Ozai rubbed his slightly smaller than average dick against Bato’s slightly larger than average dick._

“There, is that better?” Bato asked.

“Yes, much better,” Hakoda affirmed.

_“You want my cock in your dripping cunt, don’t you, slut?” Bato growled. Ozai whined desperately, and Bato reached under his skirts to push aside the thin strip of fabric blocking his access to Ozai’s asshole. He spat on his hand and rubbed it onto his cock before working his way inside._

_“Fuck, princess, you’re so tight,” he said. Ozai pushed his hips down, eager to take the cock all the way up to the root. “You want me to fill you up, don’t you? Fill you up with my cum?””_

_“Yes, Daddy Big Dick, please,” Ozai begged whorishly. “Please, fill my slutty little pussy with your hot load. Mmph…” He began riding Bato’s cock like a pro, his ass clenched tight around the dick as he slid up and down. The bed squeaked beneath them. “Breed my juicy cunt, Daddy. I want to be your knocked up slut, I want you and the whole Water Tribe to use me like the filthy whore I am… Let me breed a whole new generation of waterbenders to make up for what I’ve done…”_

_Bato reached under the dress, groping Ozai’s pecs underneath the bra. He pulled the fabric aside and pressed his mouth to his nipple, licking and biting it as Ozai bounced up and down on his cock. “Yes, you’re my slutty breeding bitch,” he murmured against Ozai’s chest. He worked one nipple with his mouth, and the other with his fingers. Ozai whined and moaned, gasping out “Daddy!” every now and then._

_“I’m about to come, princess,” Bato announced._

_“Oh, me too, Daddy Big Dick,” Ozai cried. They climaxed simultaneously, Bato finishing deep in Ozai’s ass, Ozai spraying his load on the inside of the dress._

_“Don’t let any of that leak out,” Bato said once Ozai crawled off of him. From his fourth fanny pack (he had skipped the third, you honestly don’t wanna know what’s in Bato’s third fanny pack), he pulled a buttplug, and worked it into Ozai’s hole._

_“I would never dream of it, Daddy,” Ozai moaned. Ever the insatiable whore, he’d already begun to fuck himself with the buttplug. “Please, come back soon…”_

“That is not even remotely what happened,” Ozai asserted, flinging aside the whalebone club he’d been working on. “I never said any of those things.”

“I’m sorry, Bato, but I don’t buy it,” Hakoda said. “There’s no way you got him to be that enthusiastic.”

“I’ll tell you what happened,” Ozai growled.

_“Put these on,” Bato said, throwing a set of women’s lingerie and a dress at Ozai, who merely looked at them. “There were times when I would’ve paid good money to watch the fire lord degrade himself for me… and to think, he’s doing it for free.”_

_“You think that dressing up as a woman is degrading?” Ozai asked lazily. “What’s so degrading about being a woman? Don’t you think that women are equal to men?”_

_“I— um—” Bato stuttered, then he glowered. “Just put them on! And I want you to call me Daddy Big Dick while I’m here. Okay? Got that?”_

_“Sounds like you have issues to work through,” Ozai said, but he complied anyway. Soon, he had slipped on the cheap lingerie and skimpy red dress. They were well-worn — probably by Bato himself — and they made him look like a cheap street prostitute. Not that there was anything wrong with being a prostitute. Sometimes, people were just forced into it, and even if they chose to do it, #sexworkisrealwork._

_Next, Bato did his makeup. The guy was suspiciously good at it, Ozai would give him that much credit._

_“Come sit on my lap, princess,” Bato said. He positioned himself on the bed, pulled his pants down around his waist, and motioned for Ozai to join him. Even though there was literally a bottle of lube in Ozai’s cell for his visitors to use as they wished, Bato ignored it, hitching up Ozai’s skirts, pushing aside his panties, and forcing him to sit directly on his cock. It hurt going in, but Ozai was used to it by now. Some of his visitors would purposely forgo lube because they were sadistic bastards._

_What followed was Bato rutting into Ozai for about three minutes, muttering obscene things under his breath. “You fucking slut, you love Water Tribe cock, don’t you?” he would say, and Ozai would give a half-hearted “yes” because he knew the guards would feed him better if he satisfied his visitors._

_Bato’s dirty talk quickly devolved from pretty basic stuff into kinkiness, which was unsurprising considering that to start with, he’d made Ozai dress as a woman. “You wish you were my slutty breeding bitch, don’t you? You wish every Water Tribe guy would come in your tight little cunt and fill you up with their cum. We’ll knock you up over and over again until you’ve given us a whole new generation of waterbenders to replace all the ones you fucking killed… That’s your penance, slut, and I’m gonna make you pay it…”_

_“You realize that I can’t get pregnant, right?” Ozai asked._

_“This is fanfiction. Anything can happen,” Bato grunted out between thrusts._

_“Wait, you know it too? I thought I was the only one!” Ozai gasped, but Bato ignored him, toying with his bra, then his nipples. “D… Er, Daddy Big Dick, wait! Can’t we talk about this? I want to get out of this fanfiction!”_

_Bato licked his right nipple and squeezed his left. “I don’t know about you, but I’m perfectly happy here.”_

_Promptly, Bato came inside Ozai’s ass, and he pushed Ozai off of him, a strand of cum still connecting the tip of Bato’s cock to Ozai’s hole._

_“Don’t let that leak,” Bato chided him. He pulled a buttplug from what appeared to be his own ass, and worked it into Ozai's. “Now, give me those clothes back. I need them for… reasons.” His eyes darted back and forth sneakily._

_Overall, it was one of the saddest fucks Ozai had ever had in prison, and that was saying something. He hoped that since the Water Tribe men were in town, his favorite visitor, Chieftain Hakoda, would show up next. The man was annoying as hell, but at least he took care of Ozai’s needs as well as his own… even if the point of that was just so he could make Ozai beg him to come…_

“I admit that I might’ve exaggerated a little in my story, but that’s not what happened either,” Bato declared indignantly.

“I assume that the truth is somewhere in the middle,” Hakoda said. “Now, I notice that both of you have been using this as an opportunity to slack on your work. Get back to it!”

Of course, neither of these stories had much truth to them at all. What had really happened was that after Bato had gotten Ozai all dressed up, he had prematurely ejaculated, and left the prison feeling quite ashamed of what he saw as his various sexual dysfunctions.

—

“I know you’ve been through a lot, not just in the last year, but throughout your whole life,” Hakoda said. “That’s why I’ve arranged for you to see a therapist.”

“No,” Ozai said outright.

“Please, just give it a chance,” Hakoda begged.

“No.”

“I’ll suck your dick tonight.”

“Very well,” Ozai agreed. “But if he tries to make me talk about my feelings, then I’m leaving.”

“Ozai,” Hakoda sighed. “That’s what therapy is.”

Before Ozai could protest, Hakoda ushered him into the tent. A young bearded man dressed in Fire Nation garb waited for him inside, and Ozai felt a little less skeptical. At least Hakoda had arranged for a fellow Fire Nation subject to counsel him, someone who would understand his cultural background and ideology. This could be good, actually —

No. Wait. That wasn’t a Fire Nation Citizen.

“The name’s Fire. Wang Fire,” the therapist introduced himself enthusiastically. “You must be Mr. Loser Lord, AKA Fire Whore Ozai, AKA Penis King—”

“Is this some sort of joke?” Ozai burst out. 

“If you can’t act like a professional, Mr. Fire, I’ll have to take our business elsewhere,” Hakoda said sternly.

“My apologies, sir. Here at Fire Inc., we take our clients’ issues very seriously,” Sokka said. 

“This is anything but serious!” Ozai proclaimed. “I’d — I’d like to cancel this appointment.”

“Hm,” Sokka mused. “The fee for canceling an appointment without 24 hours’ notice is one hundred yen. You can pay in the lobby.”

“What? You people don’t even use money!”

“I thought our insurance covered this,” Hakoda complained. “Can I get in touch with my provider? I’d like to have a word with them.”

“Take it up with my secretary. She might be able to work something out for you.” Sokka waved them away. “Now that you’ve canceled, I can have my next patient come in early.”

Right on cue, Bato walked in and took a seat. “Good afternoon, Mr. Fire. Since last session, I’ve made good progress overcoming the shame and guilt I feel over my sexual fetishes,” he said earnestly. 

Sokka made a “hm” sound and jotted down some notes. “And how does that make you feel?”

“I’ve had enough of this,” Ozai growled, pushing his way out of the tent. Hakoda couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, a most uproarious guffaw exploding from his maw as Katara blocked their exit.

“I heard you canceled your appointment. Where’s the hundred yen?” she asked, leering.

Ozai frantically patted down his pockets in hopes of finding some loose change. “I — don’t have any money,” he stammered. “But I can come up with it soon. Just give me one day. One day and you’ll have your money.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll cover it,” Hakoda said. He unhooked a pouch from his belt and tossed it to her. “Don’t be too hard on him. I booked the appointment. He didn’t even know about it until a few minutes ago.”

“Come prepared next time,” Katara warned. She opened the pouch and counted the money.

Ozai stopped himself from saying “there won’t be a next time” out of fear that she’d take it as an invitation to murder him.

“So that was all an elaborate prank?” Ozai griped as they walked away. He grabbed a fistful of Hakoda’s hair and pulled him in, and the chieftain’s laughter stopped. “You’d better suck my cock all night long to make up for it.”

—

Hakoda pushed his way into the tent. “I got the stuff for the puppy,” he said, dropping the bag onto the floor. As he named each item, he dropped it onto the floor. “Food, bowls, toys, collar, leash, and we can get her saddle once she grows into it… Now we just have to go see which dog we want. They’ll still be nursing for a while longer, but we can go choose one today.”

“I just took my pants off,” Ozai sighed. “I’m not putting a parka back on simply to look at animals.”

Hakoda plopped down next to him, toying with the collar. “Oh. I thought you’d be excited.”

“I am.” Ozai smiled weakly. “Perhaps tomorrow. It’s been a long day, and I’d rather spend the rest of it unwinding inside.”

“If that means what I think it means… then I’m not disappointed.” 

Ozai stretched, sprawling out suggestively on the sleeping mat. “Maybe so.”

“I know you don’t want to put your clothes back on, but could you just model one thing for me?” Hakoda asked.

He shut his eyes and folded his hands behind his head. “It better not be that dog collar.”

“All right, so maybe it is,” Hakoda admitted. “But it’s just for today. And I want you to wear it because you choose to, not because I’m forcing you to.”

Ozai lazily opened his eyes, considering it. “Very well. But I get to fuck you with an icicle next time we have sex.”

“Sounds like a deal,” he decided. He’d stopped listening after Ozai had said “very well.” Had there been something else? “Wait, what’s that about an icicle?”

“Too late, you already agreed,” Ozai said. He moved his hair out of the way, baring his neck, and Hakoda secured the collar around it, just below the Adam’s apple. (Not that Adam is a name in the Avatar universe. I don’t know what they would call it instead. Why is it called an Adam’s apple in our world, anyway? Who’s Adam? Like, Adam from the Bible? Is Eve’s apple the one she picked from the tree of knowledge, so is this male-exclusive body part just Adam’s equivalent of it? Hold on, I have some googling to do. Okay, so apparently it comes from a mistranslation of “pomegranate,” which makes even less sense. Ya know what, I’m gonna let you figure this one out on your own.)

“How do I look? Like a slut?” Ozai bit his lip and arched his back. “Wouldn’t you like to fuck me stupid until I forget what a war crime even is?”

Hakoda looped two fingers through the collar and pulled Ozai toward him. “Yes.”

“Really? That’s the best dirty talk you can come up with? At least Bato tried with his, even if it was all nonsense,” Ozai scoffed. 

Hakoda bicep-curled him up and unceremoniously mashed their faces together. Ozai groaned from the impact, and there was an awkward moment where Hakoda was sucking on his teeth. Ozai’s hands cupped the back of his head, pulling him down, and Hakoda lay him back on flat ground before working his undergarments down past his hips. He ignored Ozai’s stiffening cock, massaging his asshole instead.

Hakoda kissed down his neck and chest, then drew away. “Roll over,” he demanded.

“Should I bark like a dog while I’m at it?” Ozai deadpanned. He got on all fours, his ass pointed at Hakoda.

“Did I tell you to speak?” Hakoda snapped. “When I want to hear you beg, I’ll let you know.”

“Unless I’m using the safeword.” Personally, Ozai had wanted to make their safeword “Zuko” because it wasn’t a name either of them wanted to hear the other scream during sex. 

Alas, they had decided on “taxes.”

“Right.” Hakoda rubbed his anus faster, sliding his fingers up along his taint every few strokes. Then, truly like a dog sniffing another dog’s butt, he shoved his head forward and began lick Ozai’s asshole. He drew back briefly to talk, using his spit to ease his passage into Ozai’s hole and pushing his finger in knuckle deep. “Supplies for the puppy aren’t the only things Bato wanted to give us,” he said. He spanked the ass cheek in front of him, eliciting a yelp from Ozai. “He’s lending us a few toys. I think you’ll like them.”

He reached for the bag, and Ozai glanced over his shoulder to see him pull out the buttplug from Bato’s famed fourth fanny pack. Hakoda spilled lube onto his hands and coated the toy in it, leaning forward to lick between Ozai’s ass cheeks. “Just relax,” he said into the hole like he was talking to a goblin that lived in Ozai’s ass rather than to the man himself. “It’ll go in easier.”

“Believe me, I learned that a long time ago.”

“Do I have to tell you again, slut? Or maybe you’d rather learn to shut up the hard way. Do you want me to choke you with my cock, or will you be a good boy?” He slipped two fingers into his hole, thrusting slowly and feeling around the walls.

“I’m sorry, Master. I’ll be quiet,” Ozai apologized. His body gave Hakoda all the indication he needed that he was enjoying his touch. He moved with the fingers, working to deepen the thrusts.

Hakoda’s hand shifted forward, wrapping around his cock. Bit by bit, he pushed the toy into him, watching Ozai’s hole stretch to accommodate it until it had vanished inside. When he twisted it, Ozai sucked in a sharp breath.

“Do you like it?” Hakoda asked. He started to pump Ozai’s cock with one hand and thrust with the buttplug with the other, small pushes meant to tease him more than anything.

“Yes, Master,” he breathed. “Please… more.”

With both his hands still working, Hakoda leaned forward to lick around the circumference of the toy’s flared end, sneaking licks to Ozai’s asshole in between the small pumps of the plug. He worked his way towards Ozai’s cock, listening intently to his changes in his breathing that signaled when he’d hit a sweet spot. He licked along the seam of his sack, then back up to his asshole, back and forth until he heard Ozai let out his first soft moan.

“What do you want me to do?” Hakoda purred up against the skin of his inner thigh. Ozai’s cock, hanging right beside him, twitched and throbbed, slick with lube and precum. He lifted his mouth to kiss the head, tongue sweeping across it.

“Stop teasing me,” Ozai grunted out.

“I wouldn’t want this to be over so soon,” Hakoda taunted. His free hand traveled up the shaft to fondle Ozai’s balls. He gave the buttplug a few lazy thrusts. “In fact, I don’t want you to come until I say so.”

“Yes, Master,” he said. “But you will let me come, won’t you?”

Hakoda broke character for a moment to reassure him. “No, this won’t be like all those times I blueballed you in prison.”

“Good,” he sighed. “I mean, thank you, Master.”

He slid himself all the way between Ozai’s legs until he was lying on his back beneath him. “You’re welcome, pet.” He slid his fingers underneath the collar and pulled him in for kiss. Hakoda shoved Ozai’s hips down, grinding their cocks together until he could hear moans find their way into Ozai’s ragged panting.

He pulled away suddenly, and Ozai growled in frustration. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said. “But I can be. Isn’t there something you want me to do for you?” 

Hakoda thrusted teasingly with the buttplug. “I want you inside me, Master,” Ozai rasped.

Hakoda slapped his cock across Ozai’s left ass cheek, kneading his right one. “That won’t be enough.”

“I need you inside me, Master. You’re the only one who can make me come, and I need to…”

“Beg me.” Hakoda applied a fresh helping of lube to his cock, and slowly removed the buttplug, once again admiring the plasticity of Ozai’s anus shifting around it. He massaged his hole with the tip of his dick, and Ozai impatiently tried to push himself onto it, but Hakoda grabbed him by the hips to hold him steady.

“Your cock is my favorite thing about this icy wasteland? I’m not clear what you want me to say, Master,” Ozai griped. “I love being your personal fucktoy? I love Water Tribe cock?”

Hakoda couldn’t help but to laugh at that, but what Ozai said next made him stop. “In spite of everything, I’m beginning to… to like you as a person. I think we are what can be considered… friends. And perhaps one day… we could be more than that,” he admitted uncomfortably. “Now, please fuck my ass. Master.”

When Hakoda didn’t react, Ozai looked over his shoulder. “Nothing to see here,” he wept, wiping a tear from his eye. “Look away. Yes. You said everything I wanted you to say. I’ll fuck you now.”

Hakoda lined his cock up with Ozai’s asshole and pushed his way inside. Ozai groaned as it hit the right spot inside him, his dick leaking precum. His mouth fell open and a strangled gasp escaped him as Hakoda seized his hips and began to pummel him with the brute force that only a tribesman could achieve. He tried desperately to think of unsexy things to keep himself from blowing his load right away.

Fortunately, this was when Bato came to his rescue. The tent entrance opened, and cold air blasted over them. “Cheddar just had her puppies — oh.” Bato’s pants immediately tightened. “You look like you’re just waiting for me to shove my cock down your throat.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ozai realized that he was drooling. He licked his lips. Who knew, maybe he really had developed a taste for Water Tribe cock. Their cum didn’t burn his mouth like firebenders’ did.

“Consider this a pity blowjob,” he rasped.

Bato wasted no time in undoing his pants, and likewise, Ozai wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the thick meat in front of him. “Isn’t it nice to be doing this again, ‘Koda?” Bato asked. He grabbed the back of Ozai’s collar, thrusting recklessly into his mouth. “Your wife was better on the whole, but he’s just as good a lay. Different, but good.”

Ozai moaned around Bato’s cock as Hakoda rammed into his prostate. He couldn’t help it anymore — he’d expected Bato to be really unsexy because of last time, but maybe it was because of what Hakoda was doing to him, or the long foreplay, or maybe it was just the lack of silly costumes. He came all over his own stomach, shuddering and groaning. Bato let go of his collar and climaxed in his mouth. He swallowed quickly just so that he could breathe again, but Hakoda still wasn’t done. He pulled out and started to stroke himself.

“I told you not to come until I said so,” he said darkly.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Ozai’s knees threatened to give out. “How can I make it up to you? Shall I finish you?”

“I can’t believe you’ve still got him as your slave and you’re not sharing him with the rest of us,” Bato complained.

“This is voluntary,” Ozai said. “Taxes. Make him leave, Hakoda.”

“Maybe you can come back with the puppies in a few minutes,” Hakoda suggested. “We’ll be done soon.”

“What does he have that I don’t, Hakoda?” Bato sobbed. “A mile-long list of war crimes? Well… we’ve committed war crimes too. But not as many as he has! Our list would only be a few feet long.”

“I don’t understand this,” Hakoda complained. “What are these ‘war crimes’ you two keep bringing up? It’s war. Anything goes.”

“Right, we don’t have a Geneva Convention in this universe,” Bato mused.

“We don’t even have a Geneva. How could we have a Geneva Convention?” Ozai added.

“What in the hell are you two talking about?” Hakoda finished jerking himself off, coming right into the dog’s empty food bowl. “Lick that up, slut. That’s your punishment.”

Ozai got to lapping up the cum, and Bato threw one last longing glance at both of them before leaving the tent. Hakoda sat down next to his partner, petting his silky hair as he ate. 

“You’re a good boy,” he whispered. “You weren’t always such a good boy, and I don’t think it’s your training that fixed that. It was a choice you made.” He pressed a lingering kiss to Ozai’s cheek, spinning the collar around his neck. As Ozai finished eating, he unbuckled it. “And that’s true of me, too.”

Ozai leaned back, falling into a sitting position. “Thank you.” He licked the last of the residue off his lips and reached for his underpants. “Now, I believe we have an actual polar bear-dog to pick out.”

Hakoda smiled. “That’s right. We do.”

—

Cheddar’s puppies were small enough to hold in their arms and cradle like babies. There were three of them; two females, one male, all snow-white with soft, downy fur. It was hard to tell them apart, but they ended up taking the large female when she crawled towards them on tottery legs and sniffed Ozai’s shoe.

“What is she doing?” Ozai asked warily.

“She’s sniffing you. Why don’t you pet her?” Hakoda suggested.

Tentatively, Ozai lifted a hand and patted her on the head.

“Do I really have to teach you how to pet a puppy?” Hakoda sighed. “Like this.” He stroked the baby down her head and back, scratching behind her ears. She tilted her head and her little back leg thumped in delight. “Why don’t you try again?”

Hakoda withdrew his hand, and Ozai cautiously copied his movements. The puppy stretched out her neck so Ozai could give it a good scratch. She licked his fingers.

“See? She likes that.” Hakoda slapped him on the back.

“She’s soft,” Ozai said quietly, weeping slightly. “She’s small. And innocent.” He turned to Hakoda. “I will protect her with my life.”

“I wish you’d said that when you became a parent,” he remarked. He rubbed Ozai’s back. “But I’m glad you like her. Any ideas for names?”

The puppy crawled into his lap, yawning and turning around a few times before she settled down for a nap. “I think… Domino,” Ozai said.

“Domino? Why Domino?” Hakoda paused. “What’s a domino?”

“The opposite of Subway,” Ozai replied. “Yes. Her name is Domino. When she is big and strong, she will protect us from people like Subway.”

Hakoda shrugged. “Sure. I kind of like it.” He reached into Ozai’s lap to pet the sleepy puppy. “Yeah. Domino.”

— FIN —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendship ended with subway, now domino’s is my best friend. this chapter was sponsored by Domino’s Pizza: Whatever Domino’s Slogan Is, I Can’t Be Fucked To Look™
> 
> thank you all for your support. remember, if you have requests/want to commission me, you can get in contact with me on twitter, insta, or tumblr. i will no longer be writing for the progressive tax brackets verse, this fic is done. it already ended up being waaaay longer than i originally intended anyway. mostly because i never meant to write it in the first place, but i had a lot of fun doing it. and i hope you had fun too whether you found it funny or sexy or w/e. 
> 
> i don’t think i’ll be writing more atla smut (which is what i say every time) because i don’t have any other ideas unless you want to give me some. make sure to peep the rest of the hozai series if you haven’t already and you liked this fic. and if you like hakoda/ozai, i have other fics about them, and someone else wrote one recently called ‘thank you for the venom’ inspired by this series so check the pairing tag.
> 
> uhhh yeah that’s all i have to say, see y’all around, leave me a comment bc it gives me dopamine

**Author's Note:**

> shoot me a dm somewhere if you liked what you read and have a request and want to commission me. I’m @the_bar_is_low on insta, wenchicus-thoticus on tumblr, and @w_thoticus on twitter. yes I know “put ur taxes in my bracket ;)” is a horrible sexual innuendo.


End file.
